Sonic Street Racer
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: My first original story. Contains Sonic characters, and contains a mix of The Fast and the Furious, Need For Speed: Undercover, and Midnight Club. Will contain AmyxSonicxBlaze, CreamxTailsxWave, ShadexKnucklesxRouge. Rated T for moderate language.
1. Chapter 1: The Streets of Los Angeles

Chapter 01: The Streets of Los Angeles

"Good morning, LA! This is Radio Station WRTX, and it is now 7:30AM, local temperature is about 69° Fahrenheit, It's gonna be sunny and clear throughout the day, and it is perfect for any kind of fun in the sun in the big City of Angels. And now some music to make this day even more fun!"

A yellow-orange 1998 Nissan 240SX, with a spoiler, and a set of Chicane vinyls raced along the Golden State Freeway into the city of Los Angeles.

At the wheel was a golden-yellow, two tailed fox, and he was wearing a pair of two-tone red and white shoes, along with a green T-Shirt, along with a pair of jeans, and was wearing a pair of Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses, he also had a silver band necklace with a wrench for a medallion.

He sped along into Hyde Park, where there was to be an underworld show of cars, and this fox wanted in on the show, and also there was one person he wanted to see, and hopefully, become a member of that person's crew.

He slowly drove around the neighborhood until he saw an old, abandoned firehouse, where he saw a large crowd of people and a small group of custom cars gathered all around. He checked his PDA, and said: "This must be the place!"

He then pulled his car up into an empty spot, and got out. Soon, several people arrived to take a look at his car, and were impressed by the aftermarket parts he installed on it, but the fox refused to open the hood until the person he was looking for arrived. But then someone shouted: "Hey everyone! The Sonic Speeders have arrived!!!"

Everyone gathered around the curb and cleared a path for a small group of cars that were coming. The fox looked down the street at the large convoy of cars that was coming in, all of which had light blue and blue stripe or tribal vinyls..

The first one was a bright red 2009 Chevrolet Camaro Concept with heavy aftermarket parts, including a wide body, custom grill, and a large spoiler. It also had light blue and blue stripe vinyls on the sides and on the hood and back.

In the driver's seat was a red echidna with spiked knuckles and he was wearing a sports jacket with a white muscle shirt, as well as a two-tone baseball hat. He also sported some bronze jewelry, including a bronze necklace. He also had a pair of custom red shoes with green striping. He was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses.

The second car to arrive was a violet 2007 Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee. It had some aftermarket modifications, and had high profile wheels with some brass and titanium finishes, it also possessed a large spoiler. It also had Eye Con vinyls on the sides, and some of the same stripe vinyls on the hood to across the roof and to the back.

The driver was a very large purple cat with a fishing rod on his back and had a frog on his shoulder. He was wearing a sports jersey, complete with sports pants, and had a silver earring on his left ear. He wore a pair of custom sandals, and had some shades on. He looked strong enough to pound Tails' car into uselessness. He wore a pair of teashade sunglasses.

The third car was a brown 1995 Mazda RX7 which had paint which got lighter from the bottom up. It had a few aftermarket body mods, and it had some Chibi's Nest vinyls on the sides.

The driver was a small female rabbit, who was dressed like a schoolgirl, but had custom orange and brown shoes, also wore a skirt with a belt, a button up shirt, and a bandanna with the American Flag. She also had a Chao floating next to her, and he was wearing a bandanna that matched the girls. The fox felt interested in her, but decided to put that aside till later on.

Next came a Lavender-purplish 1998 Toyota Supra, which had a spoiler, and some aftermarket parts, but also had Cathedral and Atomic Cadaver vinyls, as if this one was meant to be intimidating.

The car's user was a tall, lavender cat, who wore a long, gray leather coat with fuzz on the ends of the sleeves, and had custom high-heel shoes, and had two earrings, one in both ear, and had a ring on her right hand. She also wore a pair of Bono Sunglasses. She appeared to not have much emotion, and looked very cold.

The next car was a silver one, it was a 2006 Pontiac Solstice, and it had some level of aftermarket modifications, and it had extra low profile wheels, complete with Cathedral vinyls and some Chicane.

The driver was a silver hedgehog, who had tall quills and was wearing custom boots with some green and blue. He was wearing an open button-up shirt with a t-shirt with the atom on it, and wore long leather pants.

The car that soon followed was a pink Chevrolet Cobalt, which had some Chibi's Nest and Eye Kon vinyls, and it had hearts on the doors. It also had a small spoiler, complete with some aftermarket parts, and low profile wheels.

The driver was a pink hedgehog who wore a white halter top, which showed a little cleavage, but she wore a short skirt, and wore tall red boots, and had gold bracelets on the ends of her gloves. She was also wearing a small red jacket, and complete with a pair of aviator glasses.

All six cars parked in a line, diagonals, and all six drivers disembarked from their cars, as they were surrounded by a large crowd of happy people, and the fox soon joined in, but then someone then asked: "Hey! Where's your lead man? The big speed demon? Where is he?"

The red echidna replied: "Relax, you know that Sonic likes to make the best entrance to these events!"

"Sonic?" thought the fox. "So that's his name!"

Then, everyone heard tires squealing, and looked towards the sight of a car, powersliding around the corner. It was a blue BMW M6, dark in front, lighter in the back, and had a spoiler mounted on the back, complete with a large mixture of Light Blue and Dark Blue stripe and tribal vinyls, and Cathedral Vinyls. It was the most vinyls that the fox had ever seen. The aftermarket modifications were extensive as well, for the frame had extended very low.

The windows were darker than the others, so the fox couldn't see the driver, yet. And everyone cheered as he did. He was a blue hedgehog with red shoes with a white strap and a gold buckle, and he was wearing a black biker jacket with cargo pants, and underneath the jacket was a dark blue muscle shirt, and he had gold jewelry, which included a gold chain with a gold car on it. He was wearing large mirror shades which covered his eyes completely.

"That must be Sonic, now's my chance to finally score a spot on his crew!" the fox said to himself.

Sonic was shaking hands and posing for photos and giving hi-5s when the fox shouted: "Sonic!!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the fox, and Sonic then looked straight at him.

"Who are you to shout my name, little boy?" asked Sonic.

"I did." replied the fox. "I've come to join your crew!!"

Sonic's teammates laughed loudly along with some of the people in the crowd.

"You, join my crew?" Sonic then walked slowly up to the fox and then said: "What makes you think you can be part of my crew?"

"Because I know engines very well!!" replied the fox.

Sonic then took off his glasses and then asked: "Well, let's prove that. Show me the engine."

The fox opened his hood, and everyone was surprised to see such a fine crafted machine, and for someone so young, could do that kind of job.

"That's not half bad, little boy. What's your name?" asked Sonic.

"Miles Prower. But everyone calls me 'Tails'." said Tails.

"I can see why." replied Sonic. "Alright kid, but if you're gonna make it in my crew, you gotta show me what that machine can do."

Tails soon knew what he would suggest. "Out on the street. Now. Let's do it." said Sonic as Tails closed his hood and then Sonic then turned to get into his car.

The echidna and the female cat then walked up to Sonic and protested: "Sonic, you're racing this amateur? You could beat him with your eyes closed!" said the echidna.

"Yeah, and besides, why do we need another driver? 7 is a lucky number, because you can't split it!" said the cat.

"Oh, come now you two, we need 8 soon for this next job, and this kid would be perfect! Even if he smokes me, he's still in." replied Sonic.

Sonic then got into his car and Tails got into his, and they both lined up at a starting line out in the street. Sonic then said: "Okay, kid, were gonna go straight down 5 blocks and then come back up the opposite street on the right. We're not racing for anything of value, I just wanna see you drive on these streets. If you can't drive, back up now."

Tails remained steadfast and revved his engine. "Okay then, sorry I asked." replied Sonic revving his engine. The countdown to start the race began.


	2. Chapter 2: You're In!

Chapter 02: You're In!

Sonic and Tails stood at the starting line waiting for the go signal. They revved their engines, waiting for the countdown to end. Soon, the go signal was given and they raced away. Tails immediately took the lead, Sonic held back just a little to see what he did.

"C'mon kid, try and best me…" muttered Sonic to himself.

Tails was pushing himself to avoid parked cars and thought, "What's he holding back for?"

Then they approached the turnaround point, where after getting onto the street next over, Sonic engaged his Nitrous Boosters, where Tails activated his, but they remained neck to neck. Sonic was now unleashed his car's full power and was able to match Tails move for move. They then maneuvered back onto the main street, where Tails activated his nitrous boosters again, but Sonic countered by firing his, and was able to pass Tails over the finish line.

To Sonic, it was nothing new, but to Tails, he was worrying a little about what Sonic would say. He exited his car as everyone was cheering for both of them, and then Sonic exited his car and walked over to Tails.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad. With those skills, and the fact that you hesitate on the turns, you'll never make it into other crews in this town. But you might make it into mine…."

Tails then said: "You mean…"

"You now work for me kid. You are now one of my drivers." replied Sonic with a smile.

Tails jumped in victory, and was very excited for himself. "Alright! This is sweet!"

Sonic then said: "C'mon kid, let's meet the team."

Sonic then told all his drivers to get in line. "The red guy is Knuckles the Echidna, and he is my right hand man. The big purple guy is Big the Cat and his pet frog 'Froggy'. The little lady there is Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese."

"Cream, huh?" Tails thought to himself.

"Next we have Blaze the Cat. She isn't social, but she is a good driver, one of my best. Next we have her friend Silver the Hedgehog, and he isn't the best driver, but he can handle himself. And finally, we have Amy Rose. She's nuts for me, and she isn't as good as you, but she can dish it out."

"Hi everyone." said Tails.

"Hi yourself." replied Knuckles.

"C'mon guys, this is a party! Let's go have some drinks and fun!" said Sonic.

As the team entered the firehouse, Knuckles, Silver, and Cream gathered around Tails.

"Now I don't approve of Sonic picking someone from off the street, but you impressed him. That isn't easy. We're a little more forgiving. We'll see how good you are when you get to work on a job." said Knuckles.

"Yeah, but you'll do fine with that 'can-do' attitude you got!" added Silver.

"Welcome to the team, Tails!" said Cream. "It is nice to have someone else on the team for a change!"

"Uh…thanks." replied Tails.

The Sonic Speeders soon gathered around a box being used as a table, and all of them enjoyed some nice root beer. Sonic then opened the conversation.

"So Tails, you work as a wheelman?"

"Nope."

"Did you boost any cars?"

"A couple, but nothing very big. Just did it for the money to work on that Nissan."

"What about jail time?"

"Did only a few months for a couple traffic violations, and got close to a year, but didn't get it due to lack of evidence."

Sonic was amused, and then took another sip.

"What about you? Did you do time?" asked Tails.

"Was supposed to do a 5 year sentence for Grand Theft Auto, but only did 3 because of good behavior. Aside from that, some excessive speeding, reckless driving, and resisting arrest counts, but they got nothing on me now." replied Sonic.

"What about everyone else?"

"Well, same speeding, reckless driving, and resisting arrest charges that I got, but some have special ones. Knuckles here has some assault charges, including two for assault on a police officer. Blaze has some disorderly conduct charges, including one for being under alcohol abuse. Amy has some aggravated assault charges, usually involving me….."

"Hey, nobody is taking you away after that time!!" replied Amy with anger in her voice.

"Ok….anyway, aside from that, we're some of the LAPD's most wanted, but, we know how to steer clear, and for that matter, we know how to ride out the heat." replied Sonic.

"What about car boosts? Why'd you ask me about that?" asked Tails.

"We do boosts, we're the best boosters in L.A., and most of the time we get the tough jobs."

"We rarely fail." added Blaze.

"That time that got Sonic arrested was when he was trying to evade the cops, he was driving a '71 Lamborghini Miura SV, he took out 4 cop cars before they got him." explained Big.

"You must have gotten to drive a lot of good cars." remarked Tails.

"Sure have."

"Like that BMW?" asked Tails soon after.

"That thing? Oh yeah, been working on that thing since I bought it for $160,000. I tuned every piston, every little object inside that machine. It's my pride and joy." explained Sonic.

Tails was impressed, and he said: "That thing is pretty good…"

"What about yours? How'd you get it that finely tuned without getting into much trouble?" asked Sonic.

"It's the only one I've got. I had to do all kinds of odd jobs and the occasional small-time boost just to pay for the parts that I needed, and I did it all alone, and I did get into a little trouble back home in San Diego, but nothing too serious."

"I see…" murmured Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." said Silver looking towards the sight of two cars arriving on the scene.

They all looked to the sight of a green 1970 Dodge Challenger with several vinyls, and of a purple 2006 Mazda RX8 "Shinka" with Asian vinyls. Out of the Challenger came a tall and lanky Crocodile with a baseball hat and sports clothes, and had some headphones on his head. Out of the RX8 came a purple Chameleon wearing a T-Shirt and jeans, along with some natural Asian jewelry. With him was a small bee with a bandanna and a pilot's helmet, goggles and all. He also was wearing hoodie.

"The Chaotix." said Knuckles.

The crocodile then approached Sonic and he said: "Sonic, my man! Haven't seen you since you were busted! I thought you were still locked up!"

"Nice to see 'ya too, Vector. They let me out early, and I'm still rollin'." replied Sonic, hi-fiving Vector.

"Who's this little guy?" asked the Chameleon.

"Guys, meet Tails. He's the newest addition to my crew, just arrived in town today." replied Sonic.

"Hi, how's it hangin?" asked Tails.

"Whassup, playa'? Name's Vector, and this purple guy is Espio, and the the little guy is Charmy!" said Vector.

"What's your relation to Sonic?" asked Tails.

"We work together and we race each other from time to time." said Sonic.

"So, you made Sonic Speeders' posse, huh? Good for you!" said Vector.

"How did 'ya do it so easily?" asked Espio.

"Well, Sonic was impressed with my pro-bono mechanic work, and he thinks I've got skills!" replied Tails excitedly.

"Lucky for you then." replied Charmy.

But before Sonic and the Chaotix could talk any further, Silver interrupted Sonic to the sight of something disturbing. "Sonic, Vice."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Vice!" replied Silver.

Sonic then turned to look, and he sighed at the sight of a black Chrysler 300C SRT-8, and out of it came two men in black and brown clothes, wearing large sunglasses. Everyone stood aside as Sonic and the Speeders came out of the firehouse to confront these men. "Well, Sonic, I'm surprised you still are rollin' after that prison stay." said the tall white one.

"Well I got plenty of friends who like what I like, Detective Baines." replied Sonic.

"We thought you were gonna go straight Sonic, we thought you were off this racing obsession of yours." said the black man standing next to Baines.

"Well Detective Washington, racing is what I'm good at. I'm fast on my feet and on wheels." replied Sonic.

Then both cops noticed Tails standing next to Big and Blaze.

"I'm guessin' you're the newbie in Sonic's gang." said Baines.

"My name is Tails, and I'm ridin' with Sonic and his team now." replied Tails working up courage.

"Well, this is a nasty life. We got nothin' on you now, Tails, but if you leave town and get away, we won't open a case on you." replied Baines.

"Well let's see about that Detective." replied Blaze. "Now if you don't mind, you're interrupting our party, so go back and catch some other guys smuggling drugs or guns or something."

"C'mon Baines, let's get back to the precinct." said Washington.

"OK Washington. Enjoy life while you still can Sonic. And Tails, I hope I don't see you on the streets of my city any time soon." said Baines smugly as he and Washington got back into their car and drove away.

Sonic then prepared to return to his seat and then Tails said: "Let me guess, those cops are after you."

"You bet'cha." replied Sonic. "They haven't caught me yet, but Baines will do anything in his power to get me locked up for life."

"Watch out for those guys Tails." warned Knuckles.

"Yeah, those Vice Cops are the worst on the force. They repeatedly cross the line between cop and crook on a daily basis. So watch your back." warned Silver.

"I'm not afraid of those clowns." replied Tails.

"No fear of cops. That's good to have." replied Sonic. They then enjoyed the fun for the next several hours, until it was time to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: A Place to Call Home

Chapter 03: A Place to Call Home

"C'mon guys, let's back to the garage. We have a lot of preparations to make." said Sonic as the Speeders headed to their cars.

Then Sonic turned to Tails. "Tails, since you don't have a radio like us, you need to stick with us until we get to the garage."

"OK, what do I do?" asked Tails.

"I'll be on point, so you take the rear. Stay behind Knuckles' car, and stay close." said Sonic as he got into his car.

Tails then ran into his car and started just as Sonic and Amy were pulling out, with the others not far behind.

Sonic and the Speeders were soon in a line formation, making their way across the neighborhood. Tails worked very hard to follow Knuckles, as the Speeders were hurrying along the streets towards the garage in the Wilmington area.

Tails then saw the garage, it was a large warehouse, which looked weathered on the outside, but inside, it was everything he expected the Speeders to be. It was full of parts and machinery, and there were other cars, each with a sign marking every person's car parking spot. Silver directed Tails to park in an empty spot, with his front facing towards the door. Silver then walked over to Tails and told him: "This is your 'work station'. You work on any car you have in this spot."

"Ok then, so what are these 'preparations'?" asked Tails.

Silver then led Tails to Sonic, who explained everything. "We're about to pull off another boost. 10 cars, each to be dropped off at a garage Downtown."

"What's the reward?" asked Tails.

"Each of us get's a $10,000 cut, and the client will grant us pink slips to some more cars." explained Sonic, "And you'll need one, since you won't get by with just one car."

"Why? How many you got?" asked Tails.

"Everyone else has two cars, but I've got three. But that's something I can show you later." replied Sonic.

"What about the cops?" asked Tails.

"Cops? Heat's pretty low. They won't chase us too heavily, probably just a couple of cruisers, but they won't deploy any real problems." said Silver.

"Ok, that's the important stuff, but how are we gonna take 'em? I mean how do we get from here to them?" asked Tails.

"You saw those 4 cars out front?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, you mean the '09 Nissan Quest, the '06 Porsche Cayenne Turbo, the '05 Ford Explorer Sport Trac, and the '08 Hummer H2? Yeah." replied Tails.

"Those are the 'cover cars'." said Amy.

"Yeah, we ride to the rides in those rides. And then, when you get the car to the drop-off point, you get in the 'cover car' and you can avoid the cops from then on out." added Silver.

"But we do have rules about boosts." explained Sonic.

"First, don't take a car that is close to suspicious black cars, SUVs, or Vans. That could be a cop stakeout, and they will take you in if you take the car. Just walk away if you spot a car of that description, walk away, and call me."

"Second, do not take a car that is in an alley or in a secluded area, or in an area with one way out. Again, that could be a cop trap, so probe the area for any cop cars parked nearby or within the area. Again, if anything appears out of place, call me."

"Third, don't go near the 'cover car' in the boosted car. Someone will have bound to see that car drop you off, and so take another route away from it."

"And finally, try to bring the car back intact, without many scratches. We get a 10% bonus if we get them to the drop-off zone in mint condition." finished Sonic.

"You got all that kid? You'd better have!" said Knuckles.

"I understand." replied Tails.

"Good, now let's set you up with a place to sleep. Cream is preparing a room for you upstairs." said Amy.

"Thanks, I've had a long day, and I'm tired, and I need to get some shut-eye." said Tails.

"Ok, man, get some sleep. You'll need it." said Silver.

Soon, Tails was lead to his room by Amy, and Cream was just finishing up when he decided to talk to her. "So, how did someone as….nice as you end up with a band of thieves?"

"Why? Because it's fun and good excitement and besides, I need the money for my mom." replied Cream.

"Why, what's her story?" asked Tails.

"She hasn't got much money, and can't really make much these days. So I figured I'd work with Sonic. She doesn't mind, though, since we both need the cash."

"That figures." replied Tails.

"Now, get some sleep, you'll need your strength for the boost." said Cream.

"Ok, thanks." said Tails as Cream left and shut the door. Tails then laid down on his bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Boost

Chapter 04: The Boost

The next morning, Sonic was making plans for how to perform this heist. He, Silver, and Knuckles were discussing it over breakfast while Tails, Big, Cream, Blaze, and Amy were eating.

"Let's see, 10 cars, and 5 drivers. We'll each take two cars this boost." suggested Sonic.

Then Sonic turned and grabbed everyone's attention. "Ok guys, I only need 4 drivers today. I'm gonna take…Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Tails. Cream, Amy, and Big, you guys are driving the 'cover cars'."

"Why Tails? He doesn't have much experience with this." said Knuckles.

"Because, he has some experience, and needs some dealing with the cops." replied Sonic.

"I'm passing out pictures that we took last night. They're yours to keep. These will have the cars you will take."

Knuckles was to boost a Cyan 1971 Dodge Challenger and a yellow-green 2006 Mercedes-Benz S600. Silver was to grab a Brown 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse, and a Maroon 1971 Plymouth HEMI Cuda. Blaze had to get an orange 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco, and a Blue Audi TT 3.2 Quattro. Tails, for his first job had to get a gray 2006 Cadillac CTS-V, and a Black 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. Sonic, meanwhile, was to get a green 2006 Lotus Elise, and a yellow Porsche 911 GT2.

"Why do you get the best cars?" asked Tails.

"Sonic's been boostin' cars for 13 years, and since those kinds of cars are watched more closely, he knows how to get 'em." replied Knuckles.

"The drop off point is Downtown on East 16th Street, next to the I-5 Freeway." said Sonic. "Finish up and let's go!"

Everyone finished their food and were about to get into three of the "cover cars" when Amy saw a unique sight. "Sonic, look." she said pointed to a car speeding towards them.

The car was a very exotic one; it was a Bugatti Veyron 16.4, which was Red in the fenders and door, Blue on the roof and hood, and white on the rear. It had lots of Chicane and Cathedral Vinyls all over, and it had an American Flag on the doors, which was under the other vinyls.

The driver was a man of around 27 years old, and he was wearing similar clothes as Sonic, but the pants were more weathered, and he was wearing a brown T-shirt underneath. He then said: "Heading out on another job, I see. Well someone's gotta do it, may as well be you."

"Who is this guy?" asked Tails.

"Name's Ben Sheridan. He runs another garage down a few blocks." said Sonic.

"New member I see. You're Tails, right? I heard of you, I heard everything that went down at that party yesterday. Sorry I had to miss it." said Ben.

"Nice car." said Tails.

"You like? She's a beauty. Went through a lot of trouble to get this machine, so admire." replied Ben.

"No time now, Sheridan. Let's go Tails." said Sonic as he and Tails boarded the Quest (Amy at the wheel) for the trip to their first cars.

"Have fun!" shouted Ben as he headed for his car.

As they headed for Tails' first car, Sonic gave him a Police Interceptor handheld radio, and a modified GPS to track Police Cars. "This thing can pick up LAPD Cruisers in a heartbeat. It will pick a route automatically if you touch that switch over here, you can avoid the cops easily. It cannot anticipate where they will go, so don't dally." Sonic explained.

"What if the cops spot me when I'm in the car?" asked Tails.

"You gotta lose 'em before heading to the drop-off. Remember that." said Sonic.

Amy took Sonic and Tails to Tails' first car of choice: The Cadillac. "This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby, Tails. Good Luck, as Sonic shook Tails' hand. Then Amy drove the Quest away and Tails walked casually over to the Cadillac. Using the skills that Sonic taught him on the way, he was able to enter the car and hotwire it to start. He then drove away as casually as possible.

Tails got very tense at this point. This was his first actual big-time boost, and he was sure to attract the cops. But the LAPD Dispatch did not send the call for a stolen car out, so he hurried along as fast as the speed limit and rules would let him.

Sonic meanwhile, approached his first car, the Lotus Elise. When he broke into the car, the alarm went off, but Sonic quickly shut it off and hotwired the car and sped off as fast as he could. Unlike Tails, Sonic knew the owner would have heard it, so he had to hurry along as fast as he could. He then heard the Dispatch come on. "Attention all units, watch for stolen car. Green Lotus Elise, Sonic the Hedgehog is suspect, be on lookout and pursue on sight."

Sonic knew immediately to pick up the pace, for he didn't have much time before the cops found him. He then spotted one coming off the freeway, so he immediately turned the other way and hid under the overpass. But luckily, the officers didn't hear him, so he was lucky.

Tails was making excellent progress, and soon arrived at the drop point. The man there was waiting. "Here's the Cadillac."

"Thanks man." said the man.

Tails then saw Knuckles and Blaze had already delivered their first cars and were awaiting the arrival of one of the 'cover cars'. "You guys finished quick!"

"That's why we're the best." replied Blaze coldly.

Soon, Big arrived in the H2, and the three immediately got in without delay.

Within minutes, Sonic arrived with the Lotus, and Silver soon followed with his Mitsubishi. Amy soon arrived with the Quest and took them away.

"Attention all units." said the Police Dispatcher. "We've been getting reports of stolen cars from across town, Sonic Speeders Gang main suspects. Apprehend on sight. If they resist, shoot to kill."

Sonic then got on his radio and said: "Listen up, everyone!" "The cops are onto us now! Watch your backs! They gave the 'shoot to kill' order." Sonic then reached under his seat and grabbed a sawed-off Maverick 88 shotgun, and cocked his Beretta 92FS pistol. Silver chambered his two-tone Walther P99 pistol, ready for action.

Knuckles and Blaze heard the call and Knuckles checked his Smith & Wesson Performance Center Model 629 .44 Magnum revolver, and Blaze chambered her Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" pistol. Tails now felt nervous: "What, you guys shoot back?"

"We gotta get the car, one way or another, even if we have to fight the cops." replied Blaze.

"Here kid, take this piece." said Knuckles tossing Tails a stainless steel Beretta 92FS Inox pistol. Tails then locked and loaded, ready for action.

Sonic soon arrived at his next car, the Porsche 911 GT2. He got into the car and was just driving away when he heard the all-too familiar sound of a police siren. "Stop right there, Hedgehog! You're under arrest!!" shouted the officer.

Sonic then gunned his engine and raced away with the police car chasing after him. Soon, another cop car joined the chase, and then another, adding up to three cop cars chasing him.

"Suspect will not surrender, will use deadly force." said an officer to dispatch. The officer then drew his service Beretta and opened fire. Sonic then returns fire by slowing down and firing his shotgun into the cruiser's right front tire, then he gets out of the way and soon watches the chain reaction wreck occur.

"bzzzzztttt…Unit in need of assistance, suspect is armed and dangerous." said an officer to Dispatch.

Blaze soon came on: "Sonic, sounds like we're both in trouble, let's join up and get away from these cops!"

"OK Blaze, I see you." Sonic said, seeing the Audi that Blaze was in, and she joined Sonic as 5 LAPD Cruisers continued to chase them.

Meanwhile, Tails, driving the Corvette Stingray, saw the chase below, and came on the radio: "Sonic, Blaze, I'm right above you, do you need assistance?"

"Sure Tails, got any Ideas?" asked Sonic.

Tails then noticed a crane moving pipes over the street Sonic and Blaze were on. "Do you see that crane up ahead?" asked Tails.

"Good idea. There's a ramp for you to get down here. Get behind us and trip that crane by taking out the struts that hold it up, that should stop the cops."

Tails got onto the off-ramp and joined up with Sonic and Blaze, and soon, they were ready.

"A black Corvette Stingray has joined the chase, suspect driver appears to be affiliated, Dispatch." said an officer.

Sonic and Blaze punched the accelerators of their cars, and Tails positioned his car to knock over the struts and topple the crane. He then ran and took out the struts, making the crane tilt over and the pipes came crashing to the ground, and the police cars had to stop, since they couldn't pass the wreck in time.

"Suspects just took out a crane, there are pipes all over the place, unable to continue pursuit Dispatch." said a shocked officer.

"Now, let's hide in that alley up ahead, and wait for the cops to call it in." said Blaze, leading Sonic and Tails into an alley. They then shut off their engines and waited for any updates.

"Attention pursuing units, it's too quiet, give me an update!" said the Dispatcher.

"Uh, Dispatch, we have no visual on the suspects, we'll set up a perimeter and continue searching." said an officer.

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze remained quiet for the duration of the search, until they heard the dispatcher come on.

"Attention all units, unless we got something, we'll have to cancel the pursuit."

"Dispatch, uh, we lost them. Cancel pursuit and let's return to regular patrol."

"Okay, we're clear." said Sonic, as the three wheelmen left the alley and headed to the drop off point. Knuckles, Silver, Big, Cream, and Amy were already there.

Amy rushed over to Sonic and hugged him hard. "I was certain the cops had you this time!"

"Relax, Amy! It was nothing I couldn't handle. And I would have if it hadn't been for Tails and his idea!" He then turned to Tails. "Tails, I owe you one!"

"No problem Sonic, anytime!" replied Tails.

Then the client came up and handed them each $10,000 in cash. And then he handed Sonic the 3 pink slips. "I got pink slips for a: 2006 Audi RS4, a 2009 Nissan 350Z, and a 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Any takers? Any takers?" He then turned to Tails.

"Pick one, you've earned one." he said, holding the pink slips in front of Tails. After much thought, Tails picked the Audi RS4, which was unmodified. Blaze took the 350Z, and Amy took the Lancer Evolution.

"Alright, good work for today, ladies and gentlemen. Let's go home and celebrate!" said Sonic as the Speeders headed for their cars. Sonic got into Tails' new car with him and they began to head back to the garage.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets and Rivals

Chapter 05: Secrets and Rivals

As Sonic and Tails traveled in Tails' new Audi, Sonic then said: "Kid, that was some quick thinking back there, and I think I should let you in on a little secret."

"What?" asked Tails.

"Once we get home, I'll show you." said Sonic.

But when the Speeders got home, they saw Ben's Bugatti Veyron parked outside, and Ben was polishing it. As Sonic and Tails disembarked, Sonic asked: "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, I heard that chase go down. I'm amazed you made it out okay." replied Ben.

Tails turned his attention to Ben's Bugatti. "This still is a cool car. Can I take a look inside?"

"Sure." replied Ben as he unlocked it and let Tails in. He and Sonic looked inside the car and saw all kinds of hi-tech gadgets inside. It had a laptop computer that monitored the car's functions, a GPS Map, a Police Interceptor, and radio with a scrambler.

"Wow, Sheridan, no wonder you've dodged the law for so long, this stuff could turn back even the Federal Command Pursuit Unit!" said Sonic in amazement.

"Sure can, I know how to steer clear of even the Feds." replied Ben.

"Can I…listen to the engine?" asked Tails.

Ben threw Tails the keys and he started the mighty Bugatti Veyron, and to his amazement, the car roared to life and sounded like a NASCAR Racing Car.

After turning it off, Tails gave Ben his keys back and then Ben asked: "Hey Sonic, wanna hang out? We can have dinner at the bowling alley tonight!"

"Good idea, Ben, let's have some fun to celebrate this boost!" said Sonic. "We'll meet you and your friends there at 5:30 tonight."

"Okay Sonic, see you there!" said Ben as he got into his car and raced off.

Tails then drove his Audi into his spot and Sonic led him away from the others into the back lot of the warehouse. Sonic then revealed a small garage where he lived in, and he revealed two more cars. "Now my original car that I had when I started this jig was this 1969 Pontiac GTO that I've modified over the years, and I still drive it in addition to the BMW M6."

"This car was the only one you had when you were arrested right?" asked Tails admiring the car's extensive aftermarket parts and many Atomic Cadaver, Chicane, and Flame Vinyls.

"The others maintained and modified it even during my time in jail, and that car was there to pick me up outside the prison, and then I found that BMW in my spot, as a homecoming gift. But that's not why I brought you back here." explained Sonic.

"Why did you bring me back here?" asked Tails.

Sonic then opened a large curtain and revealed a car covered. Sonic then yanked the cover off and under it….was a brand-new blue 2006 Ford GT, with thick, white stripes that ran up from the front and to the back. It had many Chicane and Cathedral Vinyls and had some extensive aftermarket body modifications.

"A Ford GT?!! When did you get this?" asked Tails in amazement.

"Got it during a solo boost, my reward for jacking a prized Shelby GT500 Mustang last year." answered Sonic.

"You've been working on this yourself?" asked Tails.

"The others know I have 3 cars, but they didn't know that I got a GT, so I kept it secret as my 'backup car'. Nobody must know I have it, so keep it a…."

"What GT?" asked Tails sarcastically and Sonic said no more.

"Come on, let's get ready to meet Ben and his guys." said Sonic as he covered the GT back up and closed the curtains.

Around 5:30, Sonic and the Speeders were in their usual cars and arrived to see Ben's Bugatti and 5 other cars parked next to it.

"Hey Ben, how's it hangin'?" asked Knuckles as he exited his Camaro.

"Not bad, Knux, business as usual." replied Ben.

"Who are friends, Ben? Introduce me!" insisted Tails.

"Well," said Ben pointing a man standing next to him. The man was around 30 years old with brown hair and was wearing a Button up shirt and a blazer, as well as nice pants, and flat-foot sneakers. "This is Nick McReary, my right hand man, and he drives this 2006 Saleen S7."

The S7 was lime-green and had many flame vinyls on it. It also had some aftermarket body modification.

Then Ben walked over to a girl, around 25, and had a women's t-shirt and a sweater on, as well as jeans and some running shoes. She had brown hair with a ponytail. "This is Maddie Davidson, and she drives that Porsche Carrera GT."

The Carrera was yellowish-pink with darker maroon color on the bottom, complete with Chicane Vinyls all over, and had brass finish on the wheels.

The Nick walked over to a man of around 34-35, and he had light brown hair with a rugby jersey and short pants with pockets in them. He had athletic shoes on as well. "This is Kevin Wellington. And he drives that McLaren F1." Kevin said. "He is also English." "Ya don't say chief." said Kevin with a Cockney Accent.

Kevin's McLaren was Dark Blue that transitioned to Violet from front to back. It had the UK Flag on both doors and had some HiveMynd Vinyls, which ranged from a grenade to a skull with two AK-47s on it.

Next, Ben walked over to a very European looking man, of around 39 and the man had blonde hair and was wearing a leather biker jacket and racing pants, as well as punk boots and a brown muscle shirt. "This is Marco Rundstadt (that's Run-d-sh-dat.), and before you ask, yes he is German. He drives that 2004 Lamborghini Murcielago over there."

Marco's Lamborghini was Orange that transitioned to red from back to front. It had the German Flag on the doors and had many Cathedral Vinyls all over, many stripes.

Ben then moved on to an Asian looking woman around 29, who had a tank top and short shorts, along with black high high-heeled boots, and she had a bandanna on her head. "This is Sylvia Wong, and she is Chinese. She drives the 2006 Spyker C8 Spyder over there."

The Spyker had Chinese Flags on the doors, complete with Chibi's Nest Vinyls, including ones of several Samurai. It was yellow transitioning to orange from the front to the back.

Ben then finally came to the last person, a young man of 26 and he had light brown hair and eyeglasses, and was wearing a T-Shirt and cargo pants, as well as flat-foot sneakers. He also wore a belt with straps that come down the side. He looked rather nerdy in some way. "And finally, we have Mikey Grant! He's the techno genius of the team and he knows a lot about electronics. He drives that 2007 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 right behind him." finished Ben.

The Corvette was aqua blue and transitioned to green from the back to the front. It had several Eye Kon vinyls and Atomic Cadaver vinyls all over. It had brass and copper finish on the wheels.

Tails was impressed by their cars, mostly. "You guys must be experts! How did you get these high-end cars?"

"We got zem from our legitimate buizinuess." said Marco with his heavy German accent.

"That's right, they own a legitimate car-mod shop down a few blocks from our garage." said Blaze.

"Well, aren't we gonna have some fun?" asked Ben.

"Sure Ben, let's do this!" said Sonic as the two crews entered the bowling alley. They bowled and ate for at least 3 hours until they came outside to the outdoor area to discuss business when Sonic saw three familiar cars come into the parking lot.

The first was a gray 1969 Ford Mustang with lots of Chicane vinyls and had gray flames on the front end. The second was a purple 2008 Renault Mégane Coupé, which had Chicane vinyls and some Chibi's nest vinyls. It also had light purple flames which ran up the front end. The third was a pure green 2008 Audi R8 with HiveMynd vinyls and light green flames that ran up the front end.

"Babylon Rogues." grumbled Sonic. The three cars came up to the sides of the rows of Speeders and Sheridan's cars and the drivers exited. The driver of the Mustang was a large and hulking Albatross who wore a muscle shirt and an LA Dodgers sports jacket, and had sports pants and custom black shoes with a yellow stripe. He also wore small goggles for his small eyes. He also had a double leather necklace with 3 stones on it.

The driver of the Mégane Coupé was a purple Swallow, and Tails was surprised by her appearance, She was wearing a crop top and shorts, and wore red shoes with white cube shapes on them. She also had large sunglasses and a necklace with a red jewel.

And finally, the driver of the R8 was a green hawk, who wore a button up shirt and a two-tone Asian Biker Jacket, which was mostly black, but had some green on it. He wore snakeskin pants and tall red boots and had goggles on his head.

The hawk walked up to Sonic and said: "It's been quite a while, Sonic. Why are you on our turf?"

"Chill, Jet. Who says it's your turf anyway? I don't see a sign." replied Sonic sarcastically.

Jet grew more annoyed. "I could be number one in this town if I wanted to! You and me! Right now!"

"Chill out, Jet. It's a nice night, no need to get worked up." said the Swallow.

Jet then noticed Tails, and he said: "Why did you hire this shrimp?"

"Easy, Jet, he's a good mechanic, and my new driver. Tails, meet Jet the Hawk, and that big hulk over there is Storm the Albatross, and the girl is Wave the Swallow."

"So, pretty boy, which ride is yours?" asked Wave.

"The Nissan 240SX." Tails said pointing to it.

Wave began to walk over and inspect the car, and on Sonic's gesture, Silver and Big watched her. Wave was known to sabotage cars, and they took no chances.

Wave was silent as she checked out the engine. She was secretly impressed, but covered it by laughing mockingly. "Pffft. My Renault could outmatch this bucket any day!"

Tails then wanted to get back at her. "Let's prove it then!"

"I agree! We race too, Knuckles!" said Storm.

"You're on!" replied Knuckles.

"Then it looks like we all race." replied Sonic.

"I knew you wouldn't resist a challenge Sonic!" replied Jet.

"How much you willin' to bet?" asked Sonic.

"$5,000." said Jet.

"No, let's make it $5,500." Sonic countered.

"Alright, $5,500 to any guy who beats his challenger." replied Jet.

"Ok, Me and you, Tails and Wave, and Knuckles and Storm. Whichever one in that pair crosses first wins." suggested Sonic.

"Alright, you and I go first." finished Jet.

Soon, Ben and his crew got the start/finish line ready, and soon Sonic's BMW and Jet's Audi were lined up at the start. And as soon as Ben waved his flag, the two racers set off.

Sonic and Jet were neck to neck. Jet's car was powerful, but Sonic wasn't worried too much, and then they took the race onto a busy divided boulevard. Jet was determined than ever to beat his rival, and soon it looked as if he had the lead as Sonic was bogged down in traffic. As they headed back towards the bowling alley, Jet was heading for trouble. As he engaged his Nitrous, Sonic saw a construction site with a nice dirt ramp. So he charged into the site and as soon as he hit the mound, he engaged his nitrous boost and flew right over Jet and reassumed the lead. The alley came into view, and Jet just couldn't pass Sonic, he tired every trick he knew, but Sonic outmatched his rival easily. Sonic then crossed the finish line first and as he exited his car, he flashed victory signs with his fingers. Jet was furious, but a loss was a loss.

"Geez, Sonic, I was *this* close!! You still smoked me!!" he screamed.

"Rule #6, Jet. Take advantage of the environment." replied Sonic.

Jet then meekly forked over $5,500 in cash. Next it was Storm and Knuckles.

Storm's Mustang and Knuckles Camaro came up to the starting line and as soon as Ben waved his flag, they sped off, Storm doing a brief wheelie. Storm immediately had the lead, but Knuckles was right behind him, staying right on Storm's tail. They soon went onto the same divided street that Sonic and Jet were on, but went down the wrong side of the road. Storm and Knuckles fought the traffic, narrowly avoiding collisions by seconds. Storm saw a clear shot to turn back towards the alley, but to his surprise, a city bus came around that corner and Storm slammed on his brakes and narrowly avoided a collision. "Heh! I will never diss public transportation ever again!" Knuckles chuckled to himself as he went around the corner and made his way back onto the street the bowling alley was on. But as the alley came into view, he saw Storm barreling straight for him! Knuckles moved to block Storm and before he knew it, he came in first and scored $5,500 from Storm, who was so mad that he smashed a nearby pizza car.

Now it was time for Tails and Wave to race. Tails was confident to beat someone who insulted his personal pride. As his 240SX and Wave's Renault lined up, Tails glared at Wave, who glanced at him flirtingly. Ben waved the flag and they set off. Tails felt the adrenaline rush as he and Wave went up the divided street, time the right way and away from the paths that the others took. Wave engaged her nitrous and was able to lose Tails in the traffic, and soon entered the nearby parking garage, which led towards the bowling alley. Tails though took another route, he drove into a park and saw Wave exiting the lot, but she was still ahead of him. But Wave then approached a sharp turn and slid right into a flower garden. Tails took advantage of this and firing his N20, got ahead just as Wave was recovering. Tails soon was blocking Wave's every move until she finally got up alongside him. Tails then fired his remaining N20 for a bare victory.

Tails was very pleased with himself. But Wave, she secretly was starting to like him, she just didn't want to admit it, and so she said: "Dumb luck, pretty boy! Dumb luck!" She then forked over the $5,500, and after barely a minute, Big said:

"Cops! Cops! Cops!"

"Attention all units, we got reports of street racers, please begin search for possible suspect vehicles."

"Time to split!" shouted Ben as he and his crew ran to their cars. "Bye Sonic! Stay safe!" he shouted as he jumped into his Bugatti and drove away as fast as he could, and his crew followed.

The Babylon Rogues were just leaving when Jet said: "Sonic, we gotta big deal coming up that could be beneficial for all of us!"

"Great, I'll be in touch then!" said Sonic jumping into his BMW. Soon, both teams headed home for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Jet's Business Deal

Chapter 06: Jet's Business Deal

The next week was uneventful, an occasional race occurred and some small boosts were conducted, but nothing really big occurred. Tails worked on his new Audi RS4, giving a similar paint and vinyl job as his Nissan 240SX. Then, Tails and Silver were polishing their cars when the Babylon Rogues came up and parked up in front.

Jet then asked for Sonic and Sonic immediately came out and asked what Jet wanted.

"Let's talk inside." said Jet.

They soon sat down at the table near the kitchen and Jet explained. "I got a major boost coming up and I think you guys will want in on the deal, cause it's more than we can handle."

"Well lay it out Jet." said Silver.

"Ok, it's a 2007 Nissan GT-R R35. I heard it is to be the carrier of a huge case of money! I think you guys should get it for us. You can keep a cut of what's in the briefcase."

"So what's the catch?" asked Sonic.

"We spotted some Porsches around it, look like Federal Pursuit Cars." said Wave.

"So you want us to tangle with the Feds' Pursuit Unit?" said Sonic with surprise.

"Sounds dangerous…" said Blaze.

"But I'll do It." said Sonic.

"Are you out of your mind?!!" said Amy.

She then dragged Sonic into the back room. "Sonic, you're crazy to be tangling with the Feds! I….I …I'm afraid you'll get the FBI on you…." she then began to tear up in her eyes.

"Relax Amy, It won't be that bad. Besides, the Feds don't know who they are dealing with. So, I don't care." Sonic then kissed Amy, and she kissed back, knowing now that he did care.

They both came back out and then Sonic then said: "Okay, Jet, I'm in."

"I knew my boy Sonic wouldn't resist a challenge!" said Jet excitedly.

"Who's the lucky person who wants the car?" asked Big.

Jet paused for a moment and looked at Storm, who immediately said: "Some big time car dealer, the money is his, and we asked if you could get a cut of the deal, and he agreed!"

"Can you give us a name?" asked Cream.

Wave looked worried but then said: "Sorry, need to know basis only!"

Sonic was a bit unconvinced, but shrugged it off and said: "Where is the Nissan then and what does it look like?"

Jet then passed a picture of a lime green GT-R R35 with tribal vinyls, which were black and red. "The car is in Century City, and be careful, we spotted some FBI Porsche 911 Turbos and some SWAT Team Ford Excursions, Explorers, and Expeditions. There may be choppers too, so watch your backs."

"Tails and Knuckles, you guys come with me. The rest of you, go collect some Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 bikes."

Soon, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got into Jet's car as he took them to the Nissan. He dropped them off a few blocks away from the car, and when they saw it, they immediately checked for tracking devices and bugs, and they removed two tracking devices, and soon, Sonic opened up the car and all 3 got in. Sonic then found the keys in the glove compartment, and soon after starting the car, drove off.

At first it was very quiet. There were no Feds in sight, but then Knuckles spotted two Porsche 911 Turbos pulling up in front. Sonic immediately drove around them and they activated their sirens and gave chase.

"Dispatch, we have a visual on the suspect's car. Will pursue." said the FBI Agent.

"10-4, unit 17, attention all FBI Units, we have a visual on the target vehicle, pursue, but do not engage the suspect. Follow, but do not engage." said the FBI Dispatcher.

"That's odd. We hijacked a car they were watching, yet they aren't trying to bust us." said Knuckles thoughtfully.

"You're right, looks like they are trying to follow us to find out who wants this car." said Tails.

"Then they'll bust us. So let's not find out." replied Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles saw a chopper in the chase, so they didn't slow down for anything.

Soon, 4 SWAT SUVs came into view and joined the chase force of 5 FBI Porsches. They weren't trying too hard to keep up, and Sonic then tried to loose them by going into a parking garage. The Porsches followed and one crashed into a departing SUV.

"bzzzztttt…..10-36, 10-36! Unit down, in need of assistance!" said the FBI Agent.

"10-4, Medevac on route!" said the dispatcher.

After taking the chase onto the freeway, the Police Choppers were joined by news choppers covering the chase, but Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles still kept on.

"Dispatch to pursuing units, gimme a 10-18." asked the dispatcher.

"Uh Dispatch, suspects are still going. This chase isn't going anywhere, we obviously have spooked them that they are running from us." said an FBI Agent.

"10-4, uh…..okay, let's see if we can take them down, set up a 10-67 at….wait, we're getting a command override from somewhere!" the dispatcher went silent and soon said: "Attention pursuing units, we now have orders to cancel the pursuit, this chase won't lead us to our primary suspect, so cancel chase and return to base."

"That's 10-4, Dispatch. Going Code 2 and returning to HQ." said an FBI Agent as the FBI cars and SWAT SUVs went silent and slowed down. The police choppers then led the news choppers away.

"That's odd. They could have taken us out, but now they are retreating. What's going on here?" pondered Knuckles.

"Don't know and don't care right now." said Sonic. "We still lost them, and let's get this car back to the garage."

The three racers soon saw no more FBI Cars and soon arrived at the garage. They parked the GT-R in the garage and just got the money case out when Ben's Bugatti Veyron arrived at the door, and Ben marched towards Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. He had a serious look on his face.

"What is it Ben? What did we do?" asked Tails.

"You guys realize what you just did?!" asked Ben loudly.

"We were just doing a job, that's all." replied Sonic quietly.

"You guys just blew one of our chances to catch an international car smuggler!" shouted Ben angrily.

Knuckles' face soon lit up. "Wait! How do you….wait, are you?"

Ben then closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Then he slowly said: "Guys, I'm an FBI Agent."

"WHAT!!" said Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles together.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble with Shadow and FBI

Chapter 07: Trouble with Shadow and the FBI

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were shocked when they learned Ben was an FBI Agent.

"You're a Fed?!!" asked Sonic in shock.

"An undercover FBI Agent." replied Ben. "Please let me explain." he said soon after, and flashed a .50AE Desert Eagle in his holster.

"I think we should let him explain Sonic." said Tails.

Sonic thought for a moment and said: "I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

Ben then explained the situation: "Me and my crew are all FBI Agents. We were sent undercover to investigate a huge car smuggling ring that goes from here all the way to Tri-City Bay. That investigation didn't bear much fruit, so we shifted here to L.A. we've learned the identity of a businessman named 'Boss Eggman'."

"Boss Eggman? The guy who owns that huge exotic car showroom downtown?" asked Sonic.

"One and the same." replied Ben, who then continued: "That GT-R was identified as a money carrier for Eggman, and we decided to use it to attract his right hand man, Shadow the Hedgehog, who is also one of his drivers. We were hoping to catch him in the act, but then your involvement complicated matters."

"How so?" asked Knuckles.

"When I learned it was you being sent to take the car, we had to call it in before you became someone caught in the crossfire." Ben said.

"So that explains why those FBI Cars pulled out." said Knuckles.

"So why haven't you taken us in?" asked Sonic.

"You guys are just part of my cover, and the Bureau didn't want to spook anyone, so we kept away. I also have been keeping those Vice Cops from bustin' you, since you guys were part of my cover. Makes me look legitimate, you know?"

"That explains why Baines and Washington haven't come with a SWAT Team." said Sonic. "So what's the deal?"

"Now that plan A flopped, the Bureau goes to plan B. We use you to get to Eggman." said Ben.

"You want us to help you in your investigation?" said Knuckles sounding surprised. "Why?"

"Because you're the best, and you guys have a better shot at this than I do." replied Ben. "Now, I'm giving you an option here. You can help me with the investigation and I'll return the favor to you guys. Or, I can blow the whistle right now and have the LAPD come and take you all in."

Ben then grabbed his cell phone and asked: "So what's it gonna be, gentlemen? The pardon, or the prison?"

Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic and nodded in agreement, and Sonic replied: "Seeing as you put it that way, alright, we're in."

"Good answer." replied Ben as he made a call on his phone.

"This is Agent Sheridan. Chief, they took the deal. Whaddya want me to do? Yeah. Okay, I'll be there." he then ended the call and turned to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"You guys now work with me now, and I shall be your handler. But first, you'll have to give me the case."

"What?" asked Sonic with disbelief.

"That's FBI Money you guys have, so we need it back." replied Ben.

Sonic grudgingly gave the briefcase to Ben, who then said: "Good luck, I'll be in touch." Ben then stuffed the case in his car and drove away.

Knuckles then looked at Sonic and said: "Great, we have a car, but no money. What's next?"

Then, Sonic's cell phone rang, and saw it was Jet. He answered the phone and Jet said: "Hey Sonic, lucky break! Do have the money and the car?"

Sonic thought for a moment, and knew he couldn't tell Jet that Ben was an FBI Agent, so instead he covered it by saying: "There was a car, but no money. It was just an attempt by the Feds to catch me."

Jet was silent and then said: "Aw, man! Awwww, man, Sonic! We are so dead!!!"

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"I was supposed to….listen Sonic, you need to lay low for a little while, the people who wanted that car won't be happy about this. Just lay low for now, and let me handle them! Oh, and be on the lookout for 3 cars: All black with red and maroon tribal and stripe vinyls. They are an '07 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AM6, an '06 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, and most of all, look out for an '08 Saleen S302 Extreme!" said Jet.

"What's wrong, Jet? This isn't your usual you." said Sonic.

"Just lay low for now! I gotta go!" said Jet.

"OK, see you 'round. And thanks for the heads-up!" said Sonic as he ended the call.

Sonic then thought for a moment, and then told Knuckles and Tails about the 3 cars and of what Jet said.

"Well that's smart, since I'm guessing that must be Shadow's posse of cars." said Knuckles.

Then the rest of the Speeders arrived with the bikes, and then Amy came up. "What happened guys? Why is the car still here?"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles explained the pickle they got into and warned them about Shadow's posse.

"So what do we do with the car?" asked Big.

"Stash it out back for now. And I want someone watching the street." said Sonic as the Speeders stashed the bikes and the GT-R.

3 days passed and everything was still quiet, but that night, trouble was brewing. The Speeders were just finishing up dinner when they heard the sound of cars coming up to the door. They all grabbed their guns and Sonic grabbed his shotgun when the door was kicked open by a black hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, black muscle shirt, black racing pants, and air shoes. He also had a holster carrying a .50AE Desert Eagle, and an Uzi SMG in one hand.

Behind him were two women, one a bat, wearing a tight black and pink leather jacket and pants, and high heeled boots, and held a Micro Uzi in one hand. She also had some makeup and lipstick applied.

The other woman was a female echidna, and she was wearing a similar getup, except her color scheme was black and purple, and she was holding Jet at gunpoint with a Micro Uzi.

The black hedgehog walked up to Sonic and grabbed him by the neck, and demanded: "Where is the car?!!!" and then thrusted his Uzi against Sonic's neck.

Sonic pressed his shotgun on the hedgehog's neck and asked: "Who wants to know?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog." replied Shadow and pressed his gun harder.

"Out in back, but you won't find anything in it." replied Sonic, who then turned to Jet and he said:

"I'm sorry Sonic, they were gonna kill us if we didn't lead them here! Please forgive me!"

Sonic led Shadow and his posse to the GT-R, and Shadow opened it up and inspected it. The bat woman held her gun on Sonic.

"He's right, Rouge. It's clean." Shadow said the bat woman.

"Well, then it looks like you guys have some explainin' to do." said Rouge.

"There was no money! It was just a trap by the Feds! They're onto you!" Sonic said.

Shadow then said: "Your friend Jet owes us $1 million, and this job would clear that debt."

"I don't understand, what debt?" asked Sonic.

Jet then said: "I was supposed to get 30 cars, and we accidently led the cops to the drop-off point and all were impounded. It was Shadow's order, and now we have to pay back the money he lost in that boost."

"And now, you're gonna help repay that debt by working for me!" growled Shadow as he trained his Uzi on Sonic.

"You will perform jobs for us as we see fit, and you will not fail! Then maybe, You will be rewarded…" said Rouge.

"So what'll it be?" asked the Echidna Woman.

Sonic thought for a moment and immediately said, "Since you put it that way, I'll do it."

"Good answer." said Shadow calmly. "Shade, let the hawk go."

"Yes Shadow." said Shade as she let Jet go.

"I'll be in touch." said Shadow as he and the women headed for their cars.

"Wait! What about this car?" asked Sonic.

"It isn't our problem anymore, so now it's yours." said Shadow as he headed to his car.

Sonic and the Speeders followed Shadow and his posse outside, where they saw Shade get into the Lamborghini, Rouge got into the Mercedes, and Shadow got into the Saleen S302, and sped off at once.

"Well, that was weird, but we'd better comply if we hope to stay alive. At least we got a car out of this." said Sonic.

"I'd better get back to my garage and start making plans." said Jet as he ran down the street as fast as he could.


	8. Chapter 8: Delivery Boy

Chapter 08: Delivery Boy

The next day, Sonic and the Speeders were conducting business as usual, having not heard from Shadow or any his posse yet. Sonic was tuning his BMW and GTO, and Tails was finishing up his RS4, when Rouge entered the garage.

"What do you want Rouge?" asked Knuckles.

"Shadow told me to tell you he has a job for you to do." replied Rouge.

"Well let's get it over with." said Sonic.

Sonic and the Speeders gathered around the table as Rouge explained. "This one is just to prove to our boss that you guys aren't weak."

"Who does your boss think….." shouted Knuckles before he was stopped by Blaze.

"Anyway, we have a package to deliver. It is not important what's in it. But I need one of you to go to our garage at the port and pick up the car carrying it and take it to our client in Hollywood." finished Rouge.

"Sounds dangerous." said Sonic. "So I accept this task."

"Good, because this is the first step towards helping your friends, the Babylon Rogues. You will follow me to our garage, Sonic. Get in one of your cars and follow me." said Rouge as she headed to her Mercedes.

Sonic jumped into his BMW and followed Rouge across town, until he reached Shadow's garage in the harbor. It was a very high end place. It had a showroom for all the cars Shadow had acquired, it had lots of neon signs, and it looked quite comfortable. But the outside wasn't as amazing as the inside, which was full of colored lights and several cars that Shadow acquired over the years. Rouge led Sonic to Shadow, who was working on his Saleen S302 Mustang.

"Sonic's here Shadow." Rouge said to him.

"Good, you know what to do right?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yes, Shadow, so what's next?"

"Ok, take that '09 Audi S5 out in back. The package is inside the trunk. Do not be late."

"Okay, but will the cops get curious? I mean a speeding car carrying illegal goods is bound to attract attention."

"If you move fast enough, you won't have to worry about the cops. Just stick to the route marked out on the GPS and you'll be fine. And you will be paid for this. Here's my number, call me when you deliver. Now get going." finished Shadow as he got back to work on his car.

Rouge led Sonic out to the back and there was the S5. "Keys are in the ignition. Once you deliver the package, bring the car back here." said Rouge as she went back inside.

Sonic got into the S5 and set off. He went as fast as he could, sticking to the route that was on the GPS. He was going really fast, but there were no cops in sight. He took the freeway up, and despite the speed he was traveling, there were no cops in sight. He then proceeded onto surface streets and made his way into Century City. He arrived at the destination where some men stood waiting.

"Here's the package, gentlemen." said Sonic.

"Thanks kid." said one man as he opened the trunk and removed a box from it, and then he closed the trunk and the men took it inside the building. Sonic then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shadow's number.

"Yeah?" said Shadow over the phone.

"The package has been delivered, man." said Sonic.

"Good, and while you are there, you can do a little extra job for me."

"What'll it be boss?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"There's a car dealership down a few blocks from your location that has another package that has to be delivered to me." said Shadow.

"I'll do it." said Sonic.

"Good. Now get moving." said Shadow as he hung up.

Sonic put his phone away and jumped back into the car and raced off.

"Attention all units, we're getting complaints about a driver driving real recklessly, so stay alert." said the Police Dispatcher.

Sonic knew he had to move fast to avoid getting caught. He arrived at the car dealership and two men loaded the package into his car trunk and then he raced off. As he got back onto the freeway, he decided to play it safe and wait for the heat to die down. But he saw no more cop cars and then resumed standard speed to make up for lost time. He arrived at Shadow's garage and parked the S5 in the back. Two thugs then saw to the package, and Sonic then went to talk to Shadow.

"It's done Shadow." said Sonic.

"Good work, Sonic. I guess you are that serious." replied Shadow. "I may have more work for you later. And here's the money you get for that run."

Shade walked up to Sonic and handed him $8,200. Sonic then left the garage and got back into his BMW. After getting clear of Shadow's garage, Sonic called Ben.

"Okay, Ben, I seem to be getting on Shadow's good side."

"Good work, Sonic. But listen good, Shadow is a dangerous person. He's had a record of murder and aggravated assault. Don't turn your back on him. And don't forget, he's Eggman's wheelman, so Shadow is your way in on Eggman's organization." said Ben.

"All right, I'll be in touch." said Ben as he hung up.

Sonic then returned to his garage, where he saw Silver working on the Nissan GT-R. "Figured I'd take it in as my own." he said as he was replacing the vinyls with Sonic Speeder Colors.

Meanwhile, Tails had just finished fine-tuning his Audi RS4 when Cream walked up to him. "Hey Tails."

"Yeah?" replied Tails.

"Thanks for giving me a bit of your cut on that last race."

"You're welcome." replied Tails blushing a little.

"Would you like to come down to my Mom's house with me? You're a real help." Cream asked politely.

Tails checked his PDA and said: "That would be fun. Name your time."

"Be ready around 3:30." said Cream as she walked back to her Mazda RX-7.


	9. Chapter 9: Robbing the Rich

Chapter 09: Robbing the Rich

That afternoon, Cream, in her RX-7, led Tails in his Audi RS4 to her mom's house. Cream knocked on the door, and her mom came to the door.

"Hi, mama." said Cream happily.

"Why, hello deary!" said Vanilla.

"Mom, this is the guy who put that extra money in for you."

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Tails, and I'm one of Sonic's new drivers." Tails said.

"Well, won't you come in for a cup of tea?" asked Vanilla.

"I got time to kill." said Tails as Vanilla and Cream led him in.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were getting ready for a Barbeque out front, when they saw the Chaotix cars coming up the street. Vector, Espio, and Charmy disembarked from their cars to join the Speeders in their little feast.

"What's this we heard about you rollin' with Shadow the Hedgehog?" asked Vector.

"Just helpin' Jet repay his debt with him, no biggie." replied Sonic.

"We've heard some nasty stuff about this guy." said Espio.

"Like what?" asked Silver.

"Well…one time, there was one wheelman who had to deliver a Lamborghini for him, but he accidently led two cop cars to Shadow's stash, and they were all impounded. Shadow lost $10 million that day, and beat the guy so bad, the cops gave him 15 years." explained Espio.

"Well when was that?" asked Amy.

"Back in '89. But he only did 9 of those years before they released him on parole. But he went back into business as usual, that is, after he intimidated his parole officer and drove him away, now the cops have no case on him now." finished Vector.

"I'm not afraid of that guy. I'm on his good side now." replied Sonic.

"Good, because you'd better stay on that side, or you're next on his body count." said Charmy.

After a half-hour went by, Tails and Cream returned and joined the feast, and then Sonic's cell-phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Sonic, it's me. Meet me back at my garage around 8:00 tomorrow morning. I need your help again." said Shadow.

"Alright, I'll be there." said Sonic.

The next morning, Sonic arrived in his GTO, where Shadow was waiting outside his garage standing next to a black Lexus IS F, and a black Mercedes-Benz S600.

"What is it this time, Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"Get in the Lexus, you and I are gonna teach some folks a lesson." said Shadow opening the door to the Lexus. They both got in the back seat and they set off.

"Alright, here's the deal. There are two people who owe my boss money for car modifications, and they think they can just not pay. Well I think we should make them repay that debt by repossessing their vehicles." Shadow explained.

"We're stealing from the rich to give to the poor, so to speak." said Sonic. "So who's first?"

"First person has one car, so you and I will do it together. It's a 2005 Ford Mustang GT, and it got some nice new engine mods, and it cost $7,500. We need to take it from them."

They arrived at a big house in Hollywood Hills and Sonic and Shadow made off with the Mustang and then Shadow pulled out his cell-phone. "Hey Mr. Van Routen! It's Shadow, I'm enjoying the nice ride you have!"

"No, no, no need to get nasty. Now if you don't want to see it in pieces, I suggest you pay me the money that you owe me!" Shadow then hung up.

"Let's move fast Sonic, it's only a matter of time until the cops come calling!" said Shadow as Sonic took the Mustang to Shadow's stash.

They soon climbed back aboard the Lexus and set off to the second person.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Sonic.

"Next person is a guy named Nelson Thorndyke."

"The business mogul?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. That guy had two very nice Lamborghini Murcielagos, and he thinks he doesn't need to pay up for engine and induction upgrades. I think that ignorant piece of crap needs to be taught a lesson."

They pulled up into the driveway of the Thorndyke Mansion, where Sonic saw two custom Lamborghini Murcielagos, and then Shadow loaded up his Uzi, and then handed Sonic an MP5K submachine gun.

"Whaddya need that piece for?" asked Sonic.

"I think shooting up his doors and causing a little mayhem ought to teach him some respect." then Shadow pointed out Thorndyke's limo and bodyguards' cars. They quickly jumped into the Lamborghinis and were just getting into position when Thorndyke came out of the mansion.

"Hey! What are you doing?!!" he shouted.

"Listen up, Thorndyke!" Shadow shouted back. "You better pay up, or your precious cars are gonna be given to someone who cares!" Shadow then, training his Uzi on the doorway, finished by saying: "Maybe this'll make you understand!!!"

Shadow, Sonic, and Shadow's thugs then opened fire on the mansion, wounding four bodyguards, and shot up several windows and the limo. Sonic then followed Shadow in the Lamborghini out of the driveway, while the thugs went another way.

"Attention all units, we have two 10-32s that just shot up the house of Nelson Thorndyke, they are armed and extremely dangerous. They are in two stolen Lamborghinis, and are running." said the Police Dispatcher.

"10-4, Dispatch, moving to Code 3." said an officer.

"Sonic, follow me, and we'll lose the cops easily." said Shadow.

Soon, 5 LAPD Cruisers began chasing the Lamborghinis down the LA Streets, followed by a helicopter. Shadow and Sonic directed the chase into a busy construction site, and then they split up. Shadow led 3 of the cruisers towards a building interior, where he saw two wooden supports, and he had an idea. He drove the Lamborghini into the supports, knocking the structure down and disabling one cruiser and stopping the others.

"bzzzzttt….Dispatch, one suspect just took out a building support, we have a 10-33." said an officer.

"10-4, Medevac and Wrecker on route." said the dispatcher.

Sonic, being pursued by two cruisers, saw a wrecking ball swinging towards him. He accelerated past it, and just in the nick of time, one cruiser is disabled and goes through the wall.

The other cruiser follows Sonic further, and then Shadow comes up alongside the cruiser and drawing his Desert Eagle pistol, shoots the engine out and disabling the cruiser.

"Dispatch, this is Air 5-9, uhhh, all pursuing units are disabled, continuing to follow."

Sonic and Shadow then saw a clear boulevard up ahead and engaged the nitrous boosters on the Lamborghinis and raced away into a tunnel.

"Uhh…dispatch, I lost visual, will search." said the chopper pilot.

After 15 minutes, the Police lost the two hedgehogs and soon called off the pursuit.

"That'll show everyone not to mess with me!!!" shouted Shadow loudly.

Sonic was now convinced that Shadow was crazy, but he couldn't let that deter his judgment. The two hedgehogs took the Lamborghinis to the stash, and Shadow was very pleased with himself.

"Well done Sonic! We showed this town that we are a force to be reckoned with!!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Yeah, whatever you say Shadow, you're the boss." replied Sonic.

Shadow and his thugs took Sonic back to Shadow's garage, where Sonic was just getting in his GTO, when Shadow ran up and said: "Sonic, I would like to tell you that there will be a big race soon, cash and pink slips."

"A race, huh? When is it?" asked Sonic.

"Saturday afternoon, in Beverly Hills. Go there if you're interested. If you do, I may let you in on a big scheme that I have." said Shadow as he turned to walk into the garage.

Sonic started his car, and went to the Santa Monica Pier to go grab lunch. The drive there was uneventful, until he saw a familiar Chrysler 300R SRT8 pull up behind him. They flashed their flasher and then Washington exited the car with his Beretta 92FS Inox drawn.

"DRIVER! COME ON OUT!!!" shouted Baines over his megaphone.

Sonic calmly exited his car after making sure he stuffed his gun out of their sight.

"HANDS ON THE HOOD OF OUR CAR!!"

Sonic complied and then Baines pinned Sonic to the hood. "What's this I hear about you rolling with that Fed, Sheridan?!!" snarled Baines as he drew his Smith & Wesson 4506 pistol and pressed it against Sonic's head

"He just wants my help, that's all. I'm just doin' his dirty work." said Sonic calmly

"Well, we'll see if he can…." "Hold it Baines." Baines was interrupted by Nick, standing behind him with a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol pointed at his back.

"That hedgehog is under Federal Protection. Let him go or I'll call Sheridan and have him blow the whistle." said Nick slowly.

"You and what army?" asked Baines. Washington then saw Kevin holding a sawn-off Remington pump shotgun on him.

Washington and Baines then holster their weapons and Baines releases Sonic from his grasp.

"That just ain't fair, Agents McReary and Wellington. You're protecting the most wanted street racer in L.A." growled Baines.

"He's aiding in a Federal Investigation, so he's under our jurisdiction, so leave before we blow that whistle." said Kevin slowly.

Baines and Washington then got back into their car and drove away. Sonic then walked back over to his car, and then turned to Kevin and Nick. "Never thought I'd be thanking a Fed, but thanks!"

"You were lucky. Those Vice Cops would have busted your guts up so bad, they'd be screwed anyway." said Nick.

"How's your progress, Sonic?" asked Kevin.

"Tell Ben that I'm working my way up, and that Shadow is planning something big after the Beverly Hills races on Saturday." replied Sonic.

"All right. And good job so far." said Kevin as the two men headed to their two cars and drove away.

Sonic arrived at Santa Monica Pier and was locking his car when he saw Amy's Cobalt and Silver's Solstice arrive on the scene. They walked up and Amy said: "Hi Sonic! We saw that action go down earlier with the Lamborghinis!"

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Silver.

"It was fun, except for the part where we shot up the Thorndyke house." said Sonic.

"What do mean?" asked Amy.

Sonic then directed them to a Chili-Dog stand where after each getting a Chili-Dog and a soda, Sonic explained: "I don't think that shooting at innocent people is any way to gain respect."

"Well, you do have a point there, but why?" asked Silver.

"Well racing for respect is one thing, shooting for respect is quite another. It's okay from time to time, but Shadow is crazy if you ask me. A complete sociopath." finished Sonic.

"Don't let it get to you. Besides, we're doing this to make it to the top, right? So lighten up, we'll be fine once this is over." said Silver.

"And we can go to Long Beach and enjoy a romantic sunset!" said Amy.

"Amy, you know I dislike water." grumbled Sonic. "Anyway, Silver, I want you to be the point man for a race that's going down in Beverly Hills on Saturday. Can you do that?"

"Sure Sonic. Whadda we get?"

"Cash and a Pink Slip. And a chance to get in on one of Shadow's big schemes." finished Sonic as he finished his food and dumped his trash in the bin. Then he led his two friends back to their cars and they went back to the garage.


	10. Chapter 10: Friday Night, Date Night

Chapter 10: Friday Night, Date Night

That night, Tails was on the Internet checking his E-Mail when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, pretty boy, it's me." said Wave flirtingly.

"Whaddya want, Wave?" asked Tails grudgingly.

"I was impressed by that stunt you pulled with the Feds a few weeks ago, I think we should do something together."

"Like what?"

"Let's go to the New Pantry Restaurant on Madeline Avenue." suggested Wave.

"I'm not sure…." thought Tails.

"C'mon, You and I are both good mechanics, so let's talk cars! And besides, it hasn't been very exciting since that race." insisted Wave.

"All right, you win. Tomorrow at 6:00PM." said Tails.

"Good call Tails, see ya there." said Wave, and then they both hung up.

Sonic, who had finished parking his GTO in his spot, saw Blaze sitting alone in her 350Z. She had just finished the finishing touches on it. Sonic knocked on the window. Blaze looked at him and unlocked the door.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing." said Blaze quietly.

"C'mon, this isn't healthy, you shouldn't lock yourself up. What's the problem?"

"I just hate being the center of attention. I just like taking the side seat in the action." she grumbled.

"Well, that isn't gonna help one bit! Why don't you do something for the team every once in a while?"

"Are you suggesting something?" asked Blaze.

"How about you go with me tomorrow to Hollywood and grab us a bite to eat?"

"Really? I…I don't….I guess that would be okay…" Blaze thought.

"Great! Good to see that you aren't all work and no play!" said Sonic.

Next day, Sonic was polishing his BMW when Blaze came out. She and Sonic got into Sonic's BMW and they set off for the Hollywood district. They arrived at a Chinese Restaurant near Grauman's Chinese Theatre. They had just ordered their meals when Sonic spoke. "Blaze, I'm gonna make you my other racer in the Beverly Hills Race tomorrow."

Blaze's face lit up in surprise. Now she didn't race that often, but she was a good driver, and was good. "Sonic, I….I…don't know what to say...."

"C'mon Blaze, you need to take one out for the team every now and then." said Sonic.

"Who's the other driver?"

"Silver."

"Well, then I suppose we're good then." replied Blaze.

"You're gonna do fine. Even if we don't score this goal, we'll still be cool." Sonic assured Blaze.

Blaze never heard that phrase before, and couldn't help but blush a little at that comment.

"Uh…thanks Sonic, that's sweet…" she said quietly, but of course, Sonic couldn't hear her clearly.

"Uh, what was that, Blaze?"

"I mean, thanks for the compliment!!" she replied as their food came to the table.

Then Blaze decided to change the subject. "You know I joined this crew while you were still in prison, right?"

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the reason was, I figured it be easier to deal with Knuckles than with you, so that's when I joined the Sonic Speeders."

"I'd have let you in just as easily as Knuckles. All you had to do was do what Tails did."

"I understand." said Blaze, and she said no more after that.

Meanwhile, Tails took his Audi RS4 to the New Pantry Restaurant, where he saw Wave and her Renault parked nearby.

He exited his car and locked it up, and while walking over to Wave, he noticed she was wearing long white pants this time, probably due to the cooler temperature that time of day.

"Hey, pretty boy, ready to fill that mind and stomach of yours?" Wave then noticed the RS4 and she said: "Nice car, better than that other one."

Tails was a little offended, but even he had to admit that the Audi was better. "Yeah, that thing is pretty good. So is yours." he said looking at Wave's Renault.

"Yep, this thing is my pride and joy. C'mon, let's eat." said Wave leading Tails inside.

They had just ordered the meal when Wave asked: "So what brought you to this town? Why Sonic's crew?"

"Well," replied Tails. "I saw Sonic getting chased by the Police on TV back home in San Diego, and I learned that he was looking for a new driver, and I decided to try and make a name for myself."

"So you were inspired by him? That's a good reason." said Wave.

"So what's the story with you guys? You, Jet, and Storm." asked Tails.

"Well, we came down from San Francisco not just to escape the heat, but for Jet to make his mark. Now this was when Sonic was still in prison, you see? He thought he was number one, but when Sonic got out, he challenged Sonic to a race the day he got out. Jet lost $5,000 that day; he learned the hard way that prison didn't damage Sonic's driving skills one bit."

"Very interesting." said Tails.

Wave then blushed a little as she said: "I like Jet and Storm anyway and….I think I like you…." she then kissed him hard, and Tails couldn't help but kiss back. But then they were interrupted by the arrival of food.

Sonic then took Blaze to Santa Monica Pier to watch the sun set over the ocean, and for the first time in many months, she smiled as the two watched the sun set.


	11. Chapter 11: Beverly Hills Races

Chapter 11: Beverly Hills Races

The next morning, Silver and Blaze were tuning their vehicles for the Beverly Hills Races, Silver would use his Solstice, and Blaze would use her Supra in the race. Sonic walked over to them and said: "Okay you two, You ready to score more points to the top?"

"Yes Sonic." said Silver and Blaze together. Soon, all of the gang members got into their cars and set off for Beverly Hills.

The race crowd was large and there were to be many competitors. When the Speeders arrived, they saw Shadow, Rouge, and Shade, fine tuning their cars for the race. Shadow then got on his megaphone and said: "Okay challengers! This will be a 12 car race, two racers from each team will go. The race will go from here to the Santa Monica Pier, and then down the 10 Freeway, then they will make their way up onto the 5 Freeway, and then make their way through Downtown back here. Drivers, make your way to the starting line."

Shadow then walked over to Sonic. "Sonic, if one of your drivers wins today, I will fill you in on that contract."

"We never fail." said Blaze.

"She's right, you know." said Sonic as he gestured Blaze and Silver to head to the starting line.

Rouge and Shade were in the race as well, as well as 8 other racers whose bosses wanted to beat Shadow's team.

They all revved their engines as they waited for the green flag. Silver looked at Blaze and gave her a "thumbs-up" to reassure her that they'll do fine. Soon, the green flag was waved and the cars set off on the long and grueling race.

There was a large bunch-up of cars on the first 4 miles, but eventually, Shade came into the lead, with Silver, Blaze, and Rouge not far behind. Everyone else didn't try too hard to try and catch them, considering that the four in front were the best. Silver and Blaze were in between Shade and Rouge for some of way, and Shade was very good at blocking Silver's attempts to pass her. Silver did finally pass her on a sharp turn and then used his nitrous to gain distance. But when he entered the 10 Freeway, they had to fight the heavy traffic, and Silver put himself in the wrong place. He found himself stuck behind a semi-truck, allowing for Rouge to assume the lead.

Silver eventually passed the semi and managed to get past Shade, and catch up with Blaze just as they came onto the 5 Freeway. There would be no way to get past Rouge, considering her ability to block easily. Then, Silver had an idea. He first pulled up alongside Blaze and got her attention. He then gestured his hands to her and she acknowledged Silver's attempt to communicate, and they sprung into action. Silver then continued trying to pass Rouge for the next several miles, until they got onto the home stretch. Silver was very persistent for this segment, and Rouge tried to focus on the finish line which was coming into view. But she was so distracted by Silver, she failed to notice Blaze in her Supra come up alongside. Now they were neck to neck, Rouge tried to gain some distance by engaging her nitrous, but Blaze engaged her nitrous first, and with a big effort, is able to cross the finish line first.

Sonic and the rest of the Sonic Speeders cheered in delight. Blaze was overcome by surprise and adrenaline, she didn't know what to think. Silver stopped alongside and said:

"Great work, Blaze!!" said Silver yanking her out of her car. Blaze got a hug from him, and later all of the Sonic Speeders were there to congratulate her. Rouge and Shade walked up to Silver and Blaze, and Shade had to say:

"Not too shabby. You're clever too. That's a good thing."

"Thank you…" said Blaze quietly.

Sonic then walked over to Shadow, who had to say: "Alright, Sonic, looks like you're in. We'll discuss the deal back at your garage."

The Sonic Speeders won $15,000 from that race, and they got one pink slip. Knuckles got an '06 Dodge Viper SRT10 as his new car.

"Okay, thanks Shadow." said Sonic.

Later that night, Shadow, Rouge, and Shade arrived at the garage to discuss the boost. "Alright, this boost will have 15 cars in 48 hours, starting tomorrow."

"15 cars?" asked Knuckles.

"That right, Knuckles, and here is the list." said Rouge.

The list consisted of:

Cyan 2006 Ford Focus ST

Yellow 2006 Mazda RX-8

Yellow-Green 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS

Brown 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS

Purple 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06

Maroon 2006 Mazda Mazdaspeed3

Blue 2009 Nissan 370Z (Z34)

Black 2008 Porsche 911 GT2

Turquoise 2005 Porsche Carrera GT

Silver 2004 Ford Shelby Cobra Concept

Orange 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R

Green 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder

Violet 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX

Red 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR

Blue 2004 Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster

"That's a lot of cars. Looks like we'll need 5 drivers to get 3 of them." said Sonic.

"So who's it gonna be this time?" asked Silver.

"I'll need, Tails, Knuckles, Big, and Silver for this one, you girls are on 'cover car' duty." said Sonic.

"Got it chief." said Big.

"This contains the car pictures and their locations. Examine them and get them. You have 48 hours starting tomorrow." said Shade walking out the door with her cohorts.

"Alright, who gets what?" asked Sonic.

"Well Sonic, you should take the fast ones, #8, #12, and #15, since they're tough to get." said Knuckles.

"Well, I'll take #8 and #15, but #12 should be on Tails' list."

"Me, with a Lamborghini? I'm not sure…" said Tails unsure of himself.

"C'mon, you need to up the ante on boosts. You can also take #s 11 and 7. So that leaves me with #s 8, 13, and #15." said Sonic.

"I got #s 14, 6, and 9." said Knuckles.

"I'll get #s 3, 4, and 5." said Big.

"I'm gonna get #1, #2, and #10." said Silver

"That's the plan then. Get some sleep everyone. Big heist tomorrow." said Sonic.


	12. Chapter 12: Winning the Favor

Chapter 12: Winning the Favor

The next morning, Sonic was drinking coffee and was just catching up on the news when the phone rang.

"Yeah, who is it?" asked Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, its Ben." said Ben over the phone.

"Ben, what is it?"

"What's this I hear about a major car boost operation going down today?"

"Just another day at the office, Sheridan. You want me to get close to Boss Eggman through his Wheelman, so that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I received word that Eggman has been goin' nuts about some car that went missing a few months ago. I want you to find it and get it to us." said Ben.

"Alright Sheridan, I'll be in touch." said Sonic as he hung up the phone.

Later that day, all was soon set. The Sonic Speeders got into their 'cover cars' and set off.

Meanwhile, at Shadow's garage, Shadow was in his Jacuzzi with Rouge and Shade when his phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Hello, Shadow, it's me."

"Boss, good to hear from you."

"Good, are you taking care of that order I placed?" asked Boss Eggman.

"Yes, Boss. I sent Sonic and his crew out to retrieve the cars and bring them to me."

"Excellent. Sonic has become a good asset to possess in this organization. It's not everyday we get some real go-getters on the streets these days."

"Yes Boss, Sonic has stood up to jobs that no ordinary thug would do. Especially now that the Feds are sniffing around."

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Big had already acquired their first cars and were delivering them to the docks, where the ship was waiting to export the vehicle.

Then Shadow and Eggman began their next topic of discussion: "Shadow, I think that we should invite your kid into the loop. He might be able to help us with our heat and of our upcoming business deals."

"If he completes this one, then maybe I will." said Shadow.

"All right, next subject. Have you had any luck finding my car yet?"

"No sir, whoever took it has hidden well out of my reach."

"Well, you'd better work harder to find it then! If that car falls into the hands of the Feds, we will have even worse problems."

"I will be on the lookout for it sir." said Shadow.

"Watch your back, Shadow, you're my #1 man, and you had better pray that you don't disappoint me and become #2." finished Eggman as he hung up his phone.

By now, the Sonic Speeders had already finished their 2nd set of cars, and Sonic set off to collect #3 on his list, the Lamborghini Murcielago. He jumped over the window and door to avoid breaking into the car, and then he disabled the alarm as quickly as he could, and then he hotwired it to escape. Tails had collected the Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, and Knuckles collected the Porsche Carrera GT, Big got the Chevy Corvette Z06, and Silver had collected the Shelby Cobra, and had regrouped when they saw an all too familiar sight.

"Dispatch, I have a visual on the stolen vehicles, moving to stop."

The police cruiser then moved to try and block the Speeders, but this proved useless as they went around the cruiser. Soon, more cruisers arrived to chase down the relentless Sonic and his posse. But then, several Dodge Charger SRT8s modified into Police Cruisers join the chase.

"Finally, the cops threw in some real cars!" said Sonic excitedly.

The Charger Cruisers were able to keep up with the Speeders easily, and then after several miles of road, Sonic and his posse saw an imposing sight: a roadblock with spike strips.

"Man, how do we get around that?" asked Tails.

Knuckles then noticed the local town square, which was wide enough for them to go through.

"Follow me!" shouted Knuckles as he sharply turned to the right and the others followed.

"Oh my god, they're heading into the town square, we gotta stop them at all costs!" said an officer.

The pursuing cruisers follow in to the square, but Sonic had his own little surprise planned. He directs his Lamborghini into a scaffolding on the side of a building, forcing it to collapse in front of the officers, therefore they could not chase them any further.

"Dispatch! They just knocked over a scaffolding, there's mass amounts of debris all over the place. We can't catch them now. Sorry."

"sigh…..that's 10-4 unit 234." said the Dispatcher.

Sonic and his posse made their way into an old drive in theatre, where they parked out sight of any more cops.

"Alright, all units, cancel the pursuit and return to regular stationed patrols, unless we get something new, we're calling it in." said the Dispatcher.

"Good work everyone!" said Sonic. "We really took those guys for a ride, so to speak."

"Now, lets get these cars to the stash." said Tails.

The five drivers arrived at the stash at the port, and then stored the cars ready for shipment. Sonic then pulled out his cell phone and called Shadow.

"All finished, Shadow. All 15 cars are in the lockup."

"Sonic, you know how to please me to no end! I think this shipment will compensate for the money Jet lost, so I think he'll be okay for the time being."

"So he's clear? Is that what you mean?"

"That's right."

"Sweet! I'll see you later!"

Sonic then called Jet on his cell-phone.

"Jet, you don't have to worry about that money anymore. Shadow will not bother you anymore."

"Sonic…thanks. I owe you big time! Seriously! We should race again sometime." said Jet excitedly.

"We'll see Jet, see ya soon." said Sonic.

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, and Big were then picked up by Cream, Amy, and Blaze, and went back to the garage. But when they arrived, they saw a trio of familiar cars.

"There's Ben's Bugatti, Kevin's McLaren, and Marco's Lamborghini! What do they want this time?" asked Blaze

Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles, and then turned and said: "Let me, Tails, and Knuckles talk to them."

And there was Ben, Kevin, and Marco standing inside, waiting. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles led them into Sonic's building, where no one would hear them.

"We know what you did, that large boost." said Ben.

"What's it to you?" asked Knuckles. "You said, get close."

"Well, we want you to get close to Eggman. Sonic, do you have that evidence I requested?" asked Ben.

Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPod, with a recording device attached. It's all on this, every conversation I had with him. And I even recorded the business deals."

Ben then played the iPod, and listened in on every conversation that Sonic had with Shadow, which would help convict him of International Motor Vehicle Smuggling.

"Good work Sonic, but we still have to bring Eggman down." said Kevin.

"Yeah, that's right, once we get the dirt on him, you guys will pardon us." said Sonic.

"Right, and in order to convict Eggman, we need to find that missing car before he does." said Ben.

"Tell me, what is in that car that is so important?" asked Tails.

"Zat car has a laptop computer zat contains all ze information on Eggman's deals. Zis will help connect him to shipments zat we have confiscated." said Marco.

"What make, what model?" asked Sonic.

"That's for you to find out. When you get close enough to Eggman, he will tell you about it." said Ben.

"How can you be sure?" asked Sonic.

"He needs it back if he doesn't want his whole operation to go up in smoke." said Kevin.

Then Ben, Kevin, and Marco left and got back to their cover. But when the they returned, they saw their chief waiting for them.

"Special Agent Sheridan, you something for us to move on?" asked the chief.

"Yes, chief. One iPod with Shadow talking of international smuggling." said Ben handing it over to the chief.

"Good work, Sheridan. You're doing an excellent job at making Sonic do some good for Uncle Sam."

"Yeah, for a career car thief, he certainly knows when to do some good for the country for a change." said Ben.

"Keep this up, and maybe your boy will get a nice treatment from the Bureau." said the chief.

"Thank you sir." said Ben as he and his team got back to work.


	13. Chapter 13: Boss Eggman

Chapter 13: Boss Eggman

That evening, Sonic got a call from Shadow, and it obviously was very important.

"Sonic, come to the Chateau Marmont. The Boss will see you and your crew now." said Shadow.

"We'll be there." said Sonic.

Within the hour, the Sonic Speeders arrived at the Chateau, where they saw Shadow and his posse waiting.

"Where's your boss?" asked Sonic.

Shadow then pointed to two black BMW M6s that escorted a black Hummer Limo. Sonic and the Speeders were baffled by it, and out of the limo came at first several men in black business attire, obviously bodyguards. Then came two robots in tuxedos, and finally came a very obese man with sunglasses and goggles on his head. He wore a red shirt and blazer, and he also wore black pants and wore loafers. He had a cane with him and looked very legitimate.

"Boss, this is Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew." Shadow introduced.

"I see, Shadow." said Boss Eggman as he gazed upon Sonic. "So you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog."

"The one and only." said Sonic.

"Shadow says that you are good. Is that true?"

"We never fail." said Sonic.

"Then why don't you prove it? Show me that you are serious about this business by getting me some police wheels." said Eggman.

Sonic was a bit surprised and asked "You want me to break into a police car lot, and steal one of their vehicles?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Eggman.

Sonic thought for a moment, and said: "I guess a ride in a police car would be okay. But what kind should I get?"

"Get one of those Super State Tactical Response Team Nissan GT-Rs."

"SSTR? Like the one in Tri-City Bay? You want me to steal from them?"

"Yes, bring me one of their cars, and maybe we'll talk real business."

"I'll do it." said Sonic as he walked towards the SSTR Station.

His crew walked up to him and was very shocked at what he was going to do.

"Sonic! Are you crazy!" shouted Amy. "You can't steal a police car!!! They will be very upset at you for that!!"

"I'm doing it." said Sonic.

"But Sonic, don't we have enough heat to deal with right now?!" protested Knuckles.

"If it means a spot on Eggman's list, so be it." said Sonic.

Sonic then ran at his full speed to the SSTR Station where he saw several Nissan GT-Rs. It was late, so that meant there weren't a lot of cops around at the moment. He went for the closest car as he made his way over the fence and after forcing the lock, and using the special key that Shadow provided him with, Sonic starts the car and races out of the police lot.

"Attention all units, a cop car has been stolen from the Downtown Precinct, all available units please respond."

Meanwhile Tails had just come out of a McDonalds when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tails, its Jet!"

"If you're looking for Sonic, he's out jacking some cop wheels."

"Well, I was, but if you say he's busy, you'll have to do. Come over to my garage, ASAP."

"Alright Jet, I'll be right over." said Tails as he hung up.

Meanwhile, Sonic was making good progress when he saw several other SSTR Vehicles not too far behind.

"We have a visual on the stolen cruiser, Dispatch! Moving to capture." said an officer.

"We need that car intact. Do not damage the cruiser." said the Dispatcher.

Sonic then turned on the sirens in the cruiser to try and keep the roads clear for him. Everyone, mistaking Sonic for a cop, were able to get out of his way and Sonic was able to unleash the cruisers awesome speed.

But Sonic had no time for theatrics; he needed to end the chase quickly. He saw a semi-truck ahead, and realized it was his only chance. He grabbed the Remington 1100 Autoloading shotgun from the patrol car and rolled down his window. He took aim at the cab's rear tires and fired two rounds into them. The truck then started to jackknife and slide towards Sonic's car. Luckily, Sonic got out of the way, just in time. The truck crashed into a wall and blocked off the road completely, rendering the SSTR unable to continue chasing him.

"Dispatch, we need assistance back here, uh…suspect just took out a big rig and it's blocking our path." said an officer.

"10-4, EMT is on the way." replied the Dispatcher.

Then, Sonic hid his car in the back alley of a diner, out of sight.

"Okay, Dispatch, we have no visual on the suspect, we are gonna set up a quadrant and search." said an Officer.

Sonic waited and waited until the cops called off the chase.

"Alright, cancel pursuit, unless we get some new leads, we'll call it in."

Sonic then grabbed his cell phone, and called Boss Eggman on it.

"Hey, Eggman, I got your SSTR Car. What should I do with it?"

Eggman was delighted: "Yes!!! I knew you were for real! Okay, take that car to Shadow's place; he'll know what to do with it."

"Yes, sir." said Sonic as he hung up and drove away.

Tails, meanwhile arrived in his Audi at Jet's garage, when he went inside, he saw Jet, along with Storm and Wave.

"Why'd you call me?" asked Tails.

"Good, you're here! We need help to collect some cars from a dealer, but we accidently got 4 instead of 3. So, we need an extra driver to retrieve them. We figured Sonic could help us, but we figure you're the next best person." said Jet.

"Yeah, we needed new cars! So that way, we'll be ready to race you guys again!" said Storm.

"So, Tails, you up for it?" asked Wave.

"Since you put it that way…I'm in." said Tails.

"Then let's go then!" said Storm.

Tails and the Rogues walked over to a warehouse, where the cars were stashed. When the door was opened, Tails saw 4 cars. The first was a Green '08 Porsche 911 GT2 with the green flames like those on Jet's Audi, along with some other Asian Vinyls. The second was a purple Lexus IS F, with similar flames like Wave's Renault. The third was a gray '06 Ford Mustang GT with the same flames as Storm's '69 Mustang. The fourth was a golden-yellow '06 Aston Martin DB9 with a unique stripe, but very few others.

Jet climbed into the Porsche, Wave got into the Lexus, and Storm boarded the Mustang, leaving Tails with the Aston Martin.

"Tails, you comfy in there?" asked Storm.

"You guys didn't open the door…."

"Who needs to walk over and open it?" said Storm revving his new car's engine.

Tails knew what that meant, and before he could say anything, Storm charged the door, ramming it open and with Tails, Jet, and Wave close behind, they jumped down onto the street below and cut off a coach bus. They soon were racing down the street.

Jet then came on Tails' radio. "Okay, let's see what you can do with that thing! We'll race you to our garage!"

"You're on!" said Tails as he raced after the Rogues.

It was difficult, since Wave was toying with Tails, managing to keep him from passing, so in this way, Tails didn't have a chance. But his luck was about to change when Storm said over the Radio: "Heh, heh, heh! I'll win for sure!!"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Jet. "Who said you were gonna win?! I'm the boss, so, I'm winning this race!"

"No way! I'm the strongest, so why shouldn't I win?" insisted Storm.

"Because both of you haven't tuned your cars right, so I should win!" said Wave trying to pass both of them.

"No way! You're too busy working on your car and you don't drive as well as the rest of us!" said Storm.

"Hey, nobody insults my driving or my tuning! So get outta my way!" insisted Wave trying to take the lead, but was blocked by Jet.

"You both are not too good, it's no wonder we can't even come close to Sonic's rep!" said Jet.

The argument between the Rogues had grown to the point of them weaving around each other, trying to get the lead. They were so busy, that they had forgotten about Tails, who saw his chance to take the lead. He saw a service lane that was empty, and dove for it, and got in front of the Rogues. The stopped arguing and saw that Tails had taken the lead.

"Hey, Storm, because of you, Tails is gonna beat us!" shouted Wave.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started it, it was…"

"Stop it!!" shouted Jet. "If we don't stop now, then we won't even be able to win, so catch him!!" The three then chased after Tails, who was able to stay one step ahead of them.

But it was no good, they couldn't catch Tails, who was now gunning the DB9's engine at it's full speed, and eventually stopped in front of the garage's door with a clean stop.

Tails raised his arms in victory as Jet punched Storm in the shoulder in frustration, but cooled off immediately.

"Not bad, Tails, not bad. I can see why Sonic picked you out of everyone else." said Jet. "And now it's time to say: We lied."

"Lied about what?" asked Tails.

"Well, uh…We didn't order 4 cars by accident, you see? We actually bought that car as a thank-you gift for gettin' us out of that debt." said Storm.

"Really? So that means…"

"You can keep that car. It's our way of saying thanks." said Jet.

"Gee, thanks. Can't wait to show Sonic this!!" said Tails.

Then Jet and Storm gave Tails hi-5s, and then as soon as they took their cars in, Wave walked up and said: "You are good, but you'll never be as good as me!" said Wave.

"Who's keeping score? I never said I was the best, but now that you mention it, I will tune every piston in this car until it can best a Lamborghini!" said Tails.

"Now that's the right attitude!" said Wave. "Just making sure you're not getting sloppy is all. And besides…" then Wave kissed Tails again, and Tails was shocked.

"What was…?" But Tails was hushed by Wave, who said: "That's the reason why I like you…"

She then winked at him and took her car in. Tails was left speechless by the curb. He knew Wave had feelings for him, he just didn't think they were that deep. He was standing by the DB9 when he saw Wave waving her finger around the back of the garage. Tails walked over towards that area and he was grabbed and disappeared around the back.


	14. Chapter 14: No Way on the Highway

Chapter 14: No Way on the Highway

Later that day, Knuckles was testing out his new Dodge Viper on the Golden State Freeway when he saw a familiar black Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG drive up from behind.

"Rouge…." he grumbled as he gunned his engine.

Rouge then came on the Radio: "Hey Knuckie! I hear you're one of Sonic's best drivers! Let's prove that here on the highway. First one to stay ahead for 90 seconds wins!"

Rouge then immediately took the lead and weaved through the traffic as smooth as glass. Knuckles had a harder time, considering Rouge was making the other cars weave greatly, covering her back.

Knuckles then engaged his Nitrous and managed to start drifting behind Rouge. But the traffic was heavy at this time of day, so it was difficult for Knuckles to try and pass Rouge, and even if he could, Rouge had that covered. Knuckles later nearly collided with an SUV, and later almost sideswiped a subcompact. As time was running out, Knuckles saw a tight gap between two big rigs, and with 20 seconds left, he gunned it, and nearly rubbed the Viper against them, managed to get around Rouge.

Now it was Knuckles turn to hold the lead for 90 seconds. Despite her best tricks, even trying to ram a semi, Knuckles anticipated her movements and was able to hold the lead.

"I WON!! Now will you quit messin' around with me, bat-girl?!!" said Knuckles.

"I guess so, but before 'ya go, can we talk in person?" asked Rouge.

"…..Okay…" said Knuckles as they headed for the nearest overlook, which was close to the Hollywood sign.

"You know, you're pretty interesting, considering we've only known each other for almost a month." said Rouge.

"Whatever…." growled Knuckles.

"C'mon hon, don't be so hard headed."

"Who are 'ya callin' hard-headed?!"

"My point exactly."

Knuckles was speechless after that quote, but then said: "I guess after working for so long with Sonic, the adrenaline can get to your head, since I practically run on it."

"You know, you're kinda cute when your adrenaline is pumping." said Rouge flirtingly.

"I…I….uhhh…." said Knuckles, but before he could say anything, his cell-phone rang.

"Why can't you take that call later, babe?" asked Rouge as he huddled closer. But Knuckles had to, since it said "Ben" on the caller ID.

"Sorry, got to take this call." said Knuckles as he pushed her aside and walked away from her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Get your rear over to my garage. Now. No questions asked." said Ben brief and blunt.

Knuckles then put his phone away and walked over to his car.

"Where 'ya goin'?" asked Rouge.

"Business." said Knuckles as he raced away.

Tails was sleeping with Wave in his underpants when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and Ben was on the phone, and he said: "Get down to my garage. Now. No questions asked."

Tails then put his cell phone in his pants and he looked at Wave one last time. He had to admit, she was beautiful, but he still wasn't sure whether or not he should be in a relationship with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Wave as Tails put his clothes back on.

"Sorry, but business calls." said Tails. "Bye now!" he then said as he headed out to his car.

But when he turned a corner, there was Jet standing in front of him. "I know what you two were doing in there."

"So?"

"So nothing. As long as you don't break her heart, Storm won't break you." said Jet as he continued on his way.

Tails climbed into his new Aston Martin and set off for Ben's place.

Sonic meanwhile, was back at his garage, having returned from the cop car heist with $100,000 in his pocket, and was just working on his GTO when Amy walked up and spoke.

"Sonic, we need to talk."

"Shoot." said Sonic.

"Why do you take all these insane risks recently? I mean, stealing a cop car isn't normal for you. And why do you want to go as far as becoming a servant of Boss Eggman?"

Sonic wasn't quite sure what to say, since he couldn't say that he was doing it because Ben was an FBI Agent who threatened to take them to jail, but he had to think up some reason. So he decided to tell a different version of the story.

"Well, Ben suggested that we should use our talent to go higher in this business."

"You let Ben Sheridan talk you into this?"

"Yes, there's more to life than just boosting and racing to make a living, we need to move up, start making some progress in life."

"And what do you hope to accomplish?" asked Amy, growing more interested.

Sonic really hadn't thought it over, but he then knew what he'd do. "I think, with all that newfound money we earn, we could buy a new place in Beverly Hills."

"You want to leave this place for a higher-end place in Beverly Hills? That sounds…like a good idea! Then we can finally be together!!"

"Amy, you know I still will be doing this stuff just to maintain the place. But maybe…."  
Then Sonic and Amy embraced and kissed, assuring Amy that she still had a chance with him.

But then Sonic's cell phone rang, and it was Ben, who said: "Come to my Garage. Now. No questions asked."

Sonic then got into the GTO, not saying anything more and drove to Ben's garage.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all arrived at the same time at Ben's garage, and Sonic and Knuckles were amazed by Tails' new DB9, and Tails did tell them about the Babylon Rogues.

"You really know how to handle yourself in this town, you just might become my left-hand man!" said Sonic as Marco, armed with a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun, and Mikey, armed with a Glock 21 pistol, walked out and led them inside quickly. Inside, Kevin, Nick, Maddie, and Sylvia all had MP5K submachine guns in hand, and Ben had his Desert Eagle at the ready in his holster.

"What the hell was that, Sonic?!" he asked.

"What was what?" asked Sonic.

"Making off with an SSTR Vehicle! That's what!"

"You said, get close to Eggman, so that's what I'm doing. He wanted to be sure I was serious, so he asked me to take that car."

Ben just sighed and ordered his fellow agents to lower their weapons.

"Yeah, Yeah, well, I suppose, since you gotta do what you gotta do. I just am starting to get a little edgy."

"Chill out! What's there to worry about?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, I spoke with my chief the other day. He mentioned you getting 'some good treatment'. I didn't like the way he was talking."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Well, the FBI knows the amount of crimes you guys did, and the sentence that Sonic should have lived, and I think they're just using this as an excuse to get you guys in jail."

"WHAT?!!" gasped Tails.

"Don't assume anything yet, I'm still not sure whether this is a fake-out or not. But, I advise you guys be ready to get out of town."

"Get out of town?" asked Sonic. "Why?"

"I'll have you guys know, we are on your side, not the FBI's. And we will go with you if you decide to leave town."

"Yes, we know you're not a bad person at heart, and because of your help, we'll be helping to bring down some international smugglers." said Kevin.

"So, keep your fingers crossed." said Maddie.

"And maybe you'll get that pardon you deserve." said Mikey.

"So get going and do the Bureau some good!" said Sylvia as they led Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles out into the street.

"He may have a point there Sonic. We should be ready to bail if this goes south." said Tails.

"You're quite right Tails. We'd better not take any chances. If Sheridan's theory proves right, we'd better be ready for a double cross." said Sonic.

Then, they all got back into their cars and headed back to Sonic's garage for the night, having been an interesting day for them.


	15. Chapter 15: Eggman's Boost

Chapter 15: Eggman's Boost

It had been almost two weeks since Sonic found work with Boss Eggman, he made package deliveries, and he did race on Eggman's behalf. But the real deal was about to come.

Sonic walked over to Tails, who was just applying his favorite vinyl makeover onto his Aston Martin, which had a Stratospeed Widebody kit applied, as well as a new spoiler and tires put on, when Sonic asked: "I hear you've been seeing a girl, Tails."

Tails stopped in surprise, and blushed a bit when he heard that: "Uhhhhhhh….what makes you say that?"

"You looked like you had made out with a girl when Ben saw us two weeks ago. Who is it buddy?" asked Sonic.

Tails remained silent and continued working, he did have feelings for Wave, despite certain things about her that bothered him. But he didn't know what Sonic would say if he said that he was seeing his rival.

"It's Wave, isn't it?" asked Sonic. Tails dropped his wrench and blushed even more. Now he couldn't turn to look. "I knew there was something she liked about you, kid. I could see it in the way she's behaved towards you, the things she said towards you, etc. etc."

"So? I heard that there is something between you and Amy, you just try to avoid it." said Tails trying to counter Sonic.

"Amy's is an okay girl. She is a little obsessed, but I trust her, and I'm not afraid to let her know that I do like her, I just try to stay focused on my work." replied Sonic, having anticipated that move.

"Alright! I may like Wave, but don't rub it in!!" said Tails desperately trying to stop Sonic.

But before Sonic could say more, Silver walked up and said: "Sonic, Boss Eggman is here. He has a big boost for us to do."

Sonic and Tails then walked over to Eggman, who parked his Limo inside the garage.

"Hello, Boss, what'll it be today?" asked Sonic.

"I have a list of 10 cars in 48 hours, and I think that you are the best man for the job." said Eggman.

Shadow was with Eggman and he didn't like how in the past two weeks, Sonic had begun to push him out of Eggman's mind, and now he was slowly becoming #2 on Eggman's list.

"Boss, I could do this with my eyes closed, I want to…."

"Quiet Shadow, I want to let Sonic have a chance to prove himself worthy to be my number one."

"What?! You're pushing me aside for this lowlife?! This is unacceptable Boss! You can't just…"

"I said quiet Shadow!! You haven't done me proud for the past few months, and you lost a little favor after your folks botched that one boost! Now silence!!" shouted Eggman.

Shadow growled as he headed for his car and drove off. Sonic then asked: "I don't like the sound of that, but wasn't that Jet's fault?"

"He was the one that lost my money because of that blunder, now I doubt that he is as competent as I originally thought. But back to business, here is the list of cars I want you and your drivers to retrieve in 24 hours."

"1 Day? Isn't that a little close?" asked Blaze.

"I need to do this in one day, because I've been seeing black cars passing by. I think the Feds are watching me and the cars."

Eggman then handed over the list of 10 cars, all of which were very rare.

Gray '06 Bugatti Veyron 16.4

Red '06 Chevrolet Corvette Z06

Yellow '04 Lamborghini Murcielago

Purple '05 Porsche Carrera GT

Black '06 Ford GT

Maroon '06 Saleen S7

White '06 Koenigsegg CCX

Orange '94 McLaren F1

Green '08 Audi R8

Blue '08 Saleen S302 Extreme

"I'll leave you now to sort this out. Remember, you're #1 if you get this job done." said Eggman as he got into his limo and drove away as fast as he could.

Sonic then thought for a moment, and then he said: "We're gonna have to change our operating procedure if we're gonna make this one."

Everyone looked up and Sonic then stated the plan. "No 'cover cars' this time. It'll waste time and we need every second we can get. All of you are gonna get a car, Tails and I will get the rest. I'll get #5 and #1. Tails you're on #2 and #6. Knuckles, you have #10. Big, you've got #9. Silver, you have #4. Blaze, you have #8. Amy, you grab #7. Cream, you can get #3."

"All right, some real action!" said Cream.

"Now we can show you how good we've gotten!" said Amy.

"Don't get cocky." said Silver. "If these cars are being watched by the Feds, that means that the Federal Command Pursuit Unit will be chasing us."

"Yeah, so don't dally on this. No fancy stuff on this one, just get it back with no Feds chasing you." said Sonic. "Now let's move out! On the double!" and soon they all ran for their cars.

Within the hour, they had all gotten their hands on the first set of cars, and the FCPU had failed to find them, but they still raised the alert for every car that was missing.

"Attention all units, we've gotten reports of the observed cars disappearing, so be on full alert and engage on sight." said the FCPU Dispatcher.

But then, Sonic and Tails had collected their second cars and were making good progress, when they saw an all too familiar sight…an FCPU Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Dispatch, we have a visual on the suspects, engaging." said the FBI Agent.

Sonic and Tails joined together to try and evade the FCPU, which wasn't easy. They then tried to escape on the freeway, but the FBI Chopper was able to follow. Then multiple FCPU cruisers had surrounded them. But then, another Bugatti Veyron and Saleen S7 came charging towards the FCPU cruisers and pushed them aside easily. "Who's that?" asked Sonic.

The Bugatti pulled up alongside Sonic's Bugatti and the window rolled down. There was Ben at the wheel. Ben had repainted his Bugatti gray and silver, and put new vinyls and wheels on it. Sonic knew then who was driving the other S7. It was Nick! Ben then came onto his radio: "Follow my lead and you'll succeed."

Ben then pushed aside two FCPU cruisers with Nick not too far behind. Then, half of the FCPU Cruisers chased after them, and the helicopter followed as well. This left Sonic and Tails with the remaining FCPU Cruisers.

They got off the freeway and headed towards a large antenna, and they drove right through two support columns which toppled the antenna right in front of the FCPU cruisers.

"Uh, Dispatch, they just knocked over a radio antenna, we can't chase them any further, and we have an agent in need of assistance."

"10-4, EMS is on the way." said the FBI Dispatcher.

Sonic and Tails quickly made their way to the drop-off point before more FCPU Cruisers could intercept them. But they were the least concern for the FCPU, since Ben and Nick were undercover; they knew that they must have a big rap sheet to be wanted by their own group.

They jolted back to their garage, where the others were waiting.

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Quickly and professionally! That is how we roll!" shouted Sonic raising his arms in victory.

But then, they saw Detectives Baines and Washington standing at the door. Sonic simply stood his ground and asked.

"So what brings you to our block Detectives?" asked Sonic.

"Keeping yourselves busy I see." said Baines. "Well enjoy it while you can, because I wouldn't trust the FBI by a long shot."

"Where are you two going with this?" asked Blaze.

"You got to know the FBI better than to pardon a wanted group of street racers like you." said Washington.

"Get lost you two. No way they'll go back on that deal." said Sonic.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." said Washington as he and Baines got back into their car and drove away.

"FBI? Pardon? Sonic, what is all this?" asked Amy. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then told the rest of the crew the truth about Ben, and how they were doing this to get out of trouble.

"Well that explains why we are working for Boss Eggman." said Silver.

"And why Baines and Washington haven't tried to take us down yet." said Blaze.

"Even so, Ben warned us that could change, since he doesn't trust his superior. So he warned me to be ready to leave town if the deal goes south." said Sonic.

"Alright, so what can we do to help?" asked Cream.

"Be on the lookout for a car that went missing, and it contains evidence that the FBI can use to take Eggman down." said Knuckles.

They all complied and then Sonic received a call from Ben later that day.

"Hey Ben, thanks for that save on the freeway! I owe you one!" said Sonic.

"Well, I heard that you were being chased, so Nick and I went to help you." replied Ben.

"Listen, Baines and Washington were here earlier, and they mentioned you guys in front of my guys today. So now…they know." said Sonic.

"They know?!! Well, okay, guess that would be inevitable. Anyway, how close are you to finding that car? My guys are getting itchy."

"We're still looking, but it's hard to find since we don't even know what it looks like." said Sonic.

"Well, now that you're #1 for Eggman, why don't you ask him?" suggested Ben.

Sonic paused and then said: "I was just thinking of that. I'll get back to you." said Sonic as he hung up and got in his BMW and headed over to Boss Eggman's house without saying anything.


	16. Chapter 16: The Missing Car

Chapter 16: The Missing Car

Sonic drove up to Boss Eggman's house, which was quite big and crawling with guards, and Eggman's limo and several thug cars stood parked all over the place. Sonic then went inside and saw Eggman in his office.

"Sonic! My dear #1 man! What can I do for you?" asked Eggman.

"Now that I'm your #1, I'd like to ask you something." said Sonic.

"Go on."

"I heard somewhere that you have a missing car that contains something inside, is that true?"

"Yes, the car is a Mercedes-Benz CLS-63 AMG, with gray paint and some vinyls. It contains a laptop containing all of my buyers in the last few years, and if it were to fall into the hands of the FBI, I'm getting 50 years in the penitentiary."

"That's no good." said Sonic.

"So you're gonna find it and bring it back?" asked Eggman.

"Sure will." said Sonic.

"Splendid!!" said Eggman excitedly.

Sonic then headed back to his garage and informed the others of the car's make and model. But despite their best efforts, nobody could find a car that matched the description. Later that week, Knuckles was sitting on his Camaro Concept having a sandwich at the local Subway restaurant when he saw Shade's Lamborghini Gallardo come up and park nearby. Shade exited her car and walked up to him. "Hi Knuckles, I'm not here on business, I just was trying to get away from Shadow for once."

"Get away? What are you talking about?" asked Knuckles.

"Shadow's been not himself recently, ever since Sonic became Eggman's #1. He's been making threats against his own associates and making plans about getting his spot back." replied Shade.

"So why me?" asked Knuckles. "Shouldn't Sonic know about this?"

"Oh, he will, but I wanted to see you first." said Shade shuffling closer to him. "I heard from Rouge how hard headed you are and that you aren't too open about your feelings."

"I'll get that bat…" grumbled Knuckles.

"But maybe, since I don't see very many good echidna men these days…"

But before Shade could say anymore, a black Lexus IS F with red tribal vinyls came close to them and a thug with an Uzi and another with an AKMS rifle opened fire on them. They then raced off as Shade drew her Smith & Wesson 6906 pistol and Micro Uzi machine pistol and returned fire. Knuckles drew his revolver and fired back as well, but the thugs were long gone.

"Man! That looked like one of Shadow's cars!" said Shade.

"And it looks like now he decided to rub us out the simple way." said Knuckles.

During the event, Sonic was fine tuning his GTO when his cell phone rang. It was Vector.

"Vector, what's wrong? You sound tense."

"Sonic, please walk over to our garage, fast! We have something to tell you!!" said Vector sounding nervous.

Sonic then hung up and walked over to Vector's garage, which was down several blocks away. Sonic knocked on the door and then there was Vector, holding a Mossberg 500 shotgun and looking really nervous. "Oh, you're here! Good, cause I've been getting threats over the phone and I'm just real tense."

"Alright, what's going on here?" demanded Sonic. Vector then lead him into the garage, where Espio was seen holding a SIG/Sauer P228 pistol and Charmy was sitting on top of a covered car looking worried.

"Listen Sonic man, for the last week, it took us a while to realize this but we realized that it was this car that's been the cause of our troubles the past few weeks." Charmy then uncovered the car and it was, to Sonic's surprise, Boss Eggman's missing car! But he didn't mention that to the Chaotix, but instead he asked: "How did you get that?!"

"Some guy came up to our door and said to hide this, (he didn't say who he was), but he obviously got it from someone he shouldn't have, and now, the heat's starting to close in on all the racers in this part of town, and now we're afraid that whoever owns this will come after us!" said Espio.

"Please, Sonic, take this off our hands! I'm really scared right now!!!" said Charmy panicking.

"Oh I will. But you guys stay in touch with me, things are gonna get crazy." said Sonic.

Charmy then excitedly hugged Sonic in thanks, but Vector and Espio grabbed him and threw him against Vector's Challenger. Then Espio asked: "What do you mean crazy?"

"Just be in touch!" said Sonic.

"We will Sonic, thanks for doing this, but do you know something about this car? Who owns it?" asked Vector.

As Sonic started the car, he said: "Boss Eggman."

Vector, Espio, and Charmy were shocked, but Sonic raced off before he could say anything more.

Sonic drove the Mercedes down the street and then called Ben.

"Ben, I got it. I'm in our missing car!"

Ben was excited that they finally had begun to bear fruit, and said: "Sonic, you da man! Get that car over to my garage, and we'll put our plan into action!"

Sonic then hung up and called Tails. "Tails, Vector had our missing car!"

"Great Sonic! What's next?"

"I'm taking it to Ben's place, he'll get everything ready. Tell the guys to be ready though, because, like he said, this could go south if his prediction is true."

"I will Sonic, you can count on me!!"

Sonic then hung up and arrived at Ben's garage, where Sylvia and Kevin directed him out to the back. There was Ben and the others, and Mikey was holding a briefcase in his hand. Sonic is then ordered to exit the car while Marco, Nick, and Maddie searched the car for the computer.

"I have it!" shouted Marco producing a briefcase with the computer inside. Mikey then walked over with his briefcase, which looked identical to the other one, and put the laptop inside. Then Mikey closed the case and put it in the car. Mikey then turned to Sonic and explained: "Okay, what I did was put the laptop in a specially modified briefcase that sends out a GPS signal that will lead us right to Boss Eggman so we can arrest him."

"Okay, I'm gonna deliver this car to him, and then the LAPD SWAT Officers can clean up." said Sonic.

"Okay Sonic." said Ben. "Be careful. Remember what I warned you about a possible double cross."

"I will." said Sonic as he got back in the car and headed to Eggman's.

But first, Sonic called Eggman to inform him of the car. Eggman was excited and couldn't wait.


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayed!

Chapter 17: Betrayed!!

Ben and his crew drove to the FBI Office downtown, and then went to report to their chief. "Chief Johnson, the plans being put into motion! We'll soon have our man within the hour!"

Chief Peter Johnson, a man of 42, was black and had the usual FBI Attire, and he was pleased to hear of the progress. "Excellent Special Agent Sheridan, your undercover operation was a success! Now we have evidence to take all of these crews down!"

Ben's mood soon changed, "What do you mean, 'all of them' sir?"

"Well, considering the fact we owe the LAPD a thing for helping with this investigation, I think we should return the favor by helping them take down 3 of their most notorious street racing crews."

"What?!" said Ben who immediately was feeling betrayed by his own superior. "Sir, Sonic helped with a Federal Investigation! Don't you think it's fair that we should get off his back?!"

The Chief immediately turned hostile to Ben: "What were you thinking, Sheridan?!!! You think that one right is gonna correct almost 10 years of wrongs?!!! Never!! We are not letting a street racer who got out early continue on as if we didn't care about how the LAPD felt!! The second we have Eggman, he and his associates go down, TODAY!! Now I'm thinking you've gone too deep!! You will stand down, Sheridan! Is that clear?!"

Ben stood silent. He knew that the chief was almost a little too eager to get rid of Sonic Speeders, The Babylon Rogues, and the Chaotix, so he knew the chief must have something to hide, but he was in no position to do anything about it. So he just said quietly: "Crystal clear…sir." said Sheridan as he walked away.

Sheridan then spoke to his fellow agents in a place where no one could hear him. "Listen up all of you. I know the chief must be in with those Vice Cops. I can see it in his eyes."

"You saying that the chief is corrupt?" asked Nick.

"I'm afraid so. I spoke with the director about this when we hired Sonic for the job, he was assured a pardon, but now I think the chief intends to change that. This is the Tri-City Bay investigation all over again."

"Damn, that is not good at all!" said Mikey.

"Now, I have to do something about this, I'm not letting a band of crooked cops take an ultimately honest person down. No, that's not happening."

"Ben, we are your friends and partners, and you are our boss, no matter what. How can we help?" asked Maddie.

"We wait. When the deal goes down, you guys create a diversion. I'm gonna go after Sonic and try to get him and his friends out of town." said Ben.

"Right 'o!" said Kevin.

They then walked back into the control room and waited for the deal to go down.

Sonic drove the Mercedes to Eggman's mansion, where the thugs led him to Eggman's office. When Sonic went inside, he saw Eggman sitting at his desk. He even saw Shadow, standing in the corner of the room, as well as Rouge and Shade. Sonic then put the briefcase and Eggman's desk and showed the computer to Eggman, who was very pleased.

"Well done Sonic! You truly are something!!" Then Eggman got on his phone and spoke to one of his men. "I've ordered one of my men to put $2 K in the Mercedes, you earn that, and you earn the car!"

Sonic was pleased with this, and he was shaking Eggman's hand when Shadow turned around. Sonic suspected nothing when Eggman then said: "And because of you, the FBI won't….ahhhhhh!!!" Eggman went silent at the sound of a suppressed gunshot.

Sonic then turned to the sight of Shadow holding a suppressed Glock pistol. He then proceeded to shoot dead all the other thugs in the room, and then he trained his gun on Sonic.

"Now look what you made me do, Sonic. If I can't be number one, then the old man shouldn't work anymore."

Shadow then picked up the briefcase and walked over to the door. "Now, you will be #1 in hell." But then, Rouge jumps Shadow, trying to pry his gun away, making his Desert Eagle fall out of his holster, but Shadow then gets Rouge off her and shoots her in the gut. Sonic then dove for Shadow's dropped gun and when Shadow realizes this, he runs out the door just as Sonic fired. Shadow runs down the stairs just as Sonic comes through and fires at him. Shadow fires back. Then Sonic grabs his Beretta and fires akimbo at Shadow. He then drops the empty Desert Eagle and then Shadow escapes outside. Sonic then runs to check on Rouge, and saw Shade tending to her wounds.

"She needs to get to a hospital, fast!" said Shade.

"Let's get to the car, fast!" said Sonic grabbing an MP5K from a dead thug and helping Shade get Rouge to her feet.

"Aw, man….this hurts!" said Rouge with much pain. Sonic and Shade then helped Rouge into the backseat of Sonic's car, and with both in the back, Sonic then started the car and raced off. He saw the gate was rammed open and saw tire tracks skidding to the left. He knew that Shadow had been waiting for the evidence.

"Shadow was waiting for that briefcase; he was planning a coup of Eggman's business all this time. He was willing to kill for it." said Sonic to himself.

He raced towards the local hospital where he stopped in front of the hospital and helped Rouge out of the car and turned her over to the hospital staff. Sonic then grabbed the $10,000 he had in his pocket and gave it to Shade.

"Listen Shade, you've got to get outta town as soon as Rouge is better." Sonic then threw the keys to the Mercedes to Shade. "And use that car, you'll need it."

"Thanks Sonic. And good luck." said Shade as Sonic ran out the door. Sonic then grabbed the money case from the trunk and then he got his cell phone and called Ben.

Ben, who had his phone on vibrate, walked into a quiet spot where the chief couldn't hear him.

"Sonic, what's happened? The SWAT Team saw a Saleen S302 Extreme race out of Eggman's mansion, and we're trying to catch him."

"Ben, Eggman is dead. Shadow has the evidence, and now he's on the run."

"What?!! Eggman is dead?!"

"Yeah, we just walked right into a coup. I gotta get back to my garage and get him!"

"But wait, this is our problem now. And you need to get outta town."

"Why?"

"My worst fear has been realized. The chief is corrupt and he gonna try and take you down as soon as they have the evidence."

"Shit…." grumbled Sonic. "Listen Ben, Shadow is a dangerous driver; you guys don't stand a chance of catching him. But I do."

"Sonic, you're crazy!! You shouldn't get deeper than you need to…"

"Listen, Ben. If I fail, get my friends out of town. Take care of them for me."

Ben was silent for a moment but then said: "Alright Sonic, I will.". He then gave a thumbs up to his fellow agents and Ben then ran out to his car and started it up. He then raced out and smashed the gate down, and his fellow agents followed and all went different ways. Ben and his team were now Rogue Agents.


	18. Chapter 18: The Showdown

Chapter 18: The Showdown

Sonic ran back to his garage, where the others were waiting. "Sonic what happened?" asked Amy. "You look like something happened."

Sonic then explained the situation to the Sonic Speeders, who started to panic.

"Aw man, I knew that a pardon was too good to be true!!!" said Big.

"What will we do?" asked Cream with panic.

"We catch Shadow, and get out. That's what." said Sonic.

"But how? That Saleen Mustang of his is faster than anything we have!" said Blaze.

"Except your spare car Sonic!" said Tails who immediately remembered.

Everyone looked towards Tails and Knuckles said: "What spare car?"

Sonic then said: "Yes, the GT should be able to catch him."

"GT?" said Silver. "You kept a car we didn't know about?!"

"Hey, had to keep it quiet!" said Sonic as he walked to the GT's garage. Sonic then gestured the others to keep away, and Tails followed him in.

"Sonic, you've been working on this car for months, but you haven't even tested it yet!" said Tails.

"Today's a good day to test it." said Sonic uncovering the GT and grabbing the keys. He then started it up and drove it out into the open. The others were shocked at the sight of the GT, as it's mighty engine roared to life for the first time in months.

Sonic then exited the GT and gave out instructions. "I want you guys to pick one car to take. We're getting out of town, today! I want you guys to gather the Chaotix and the Rogues and go to the east edge of town, and wait for me. If I'm arrested, then Tails, you're in charge."

"Me?!" asked Tails in shock. "But where should we go?"

"Anywhere, as long as it is somewhere away from the Feds. Just do it if I don't show. Even if I fail, Ben will help you. Now if you all will excuse me, I've got a score to settle with Shadow."

Sonic then got into the GT, and raced out of the Garage. The others then worked to grab a few belongings and their best cars. Tails jumped into the Aston Martin, Knuckles boarded his Viper, Silver got into his GT-R, Blaze got into a Nissan 370Z that she traded the 350Z in for. Amy got into her Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION, Big got into his Dodge Charger SRT8, and Cream got into her RX-7 and they split up to get the Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues.

Tails, Knuckles, and Silver went over the Rogues' garage and told them the plan. They were soon taking what they could bring and stuff in their cars.

"We'll be ready soon!" said Storm as he and Jet grabbed their last few items. Wave then walked over to Tails and she spoke to him.

"Before we go, I want to say that even if we are rivals, I liked you from the moment I saw your Skyline 240SX's engine." Wave then blushed as red as ever and crossed her legs and arms in infatuation.

Tails then blushed red as well, and said: "Well, I kinda liked you as well, since the moment I saw you." He kicked a foot in embarrassment. Wave, starting to tear up, embraced Tails and they kissed as hard as ever. Wave couldn't help but tear for every moment of the moment. But then Tails had to stop, since there was an important task at hand.

"No time for romance right now, Wave. We have to get going!" said Tails.

"You're right, let's get moving!" said Wave as she ran to her Lexus. Jet got into the Porsche, and Storm got into his Mustang. Soon, the six racers set off to join Amy, Cream, Big, and Blaze who had collected the Chaotix and headed out of town on Sonic's orders.

Sonic meanwhile was racing along when he called Ben. "Ben, I got my fast car and I need to find Shadow. Can you find him for me?"

"Way ahead of you Sonic, he's on the Santa Ana Freeway, the FCPU and SWAT Team is trying to catch him, but he's too damn fast."

"I'm gonna catch that guy and run him off the road." said Sonic.

"I'm gonna be with you shortly Sonic, we can take him down together. My car has a better shot at him than any other."

"No Ben, I need you as last resort, I need you to get my friends to safety….okay, you can help, but don't take any chances, you made a promise to me, I want you to honor it." said Sonic.

"……alright Sonic, you can try, and I will help if he starts getting the edge on you." said Ben.

Sonic got onto the Santa Ana Freeway, where he followed the cars that were in disarray, and he gunned the mighty GT's engine and chased after him. After many miles, Sonic saw Shadow's Saleen S302 in the distance.

Shadow was cruising at over 200mph, and when he saw the blue GT charging straight towards him, he prepared for combat as he produced his Uzi submachine gun. Sonic grabbed his MP5K ready for battle. Shadow then lowers his window and fires at Sonic, but doesn't hit anything. Sonic fires back, scoring a few hits on Shadow's car. They continue exchanging gunfire until their submachine guns each run out of ammo. They then produce handguns and continue exchanging gunfire. Sonic then gets close to Shadow, and fires directly at him. Shadow is hit in the shoulder, but it is still good enough to drive. Shadow then tries to fire at Sonic's tires, but Sonic brakes to avoid the gunshot. Shadow then rams Sonic hard, and pins him against the divide. Sonic is then unable to break free, and Shadow then trains his gun on him, ready to fire.

But then, Shadow's car is hit by another, and Sonic looks back to the sight of Ben in his Bugatti. Shadow pulled out and fired at Ben, who fired his Desert Eagle at Shadow, shooting Shadow's Glock out of his hand. Sonic then gets back under control and shoots Shadow with his Beretta. Shadow is then wounded, but in a last ditch effort to kill Sonic, tries to ram him against the divide. But Ben pushed against Shadow's rear hard, and Sonic braked hard, making Shadow hit the divide and then hit a semi-truck. He then spins out of control and hits a sub-compact, sending him off his wheels and then his car lands on its roof, and slides out of control and finally crashes into a bus, and the car comes to rest a few feet behind the bus.

Shadow the Hedgehog was pinned under his prized car, and now the Feds were closing in on him.


	19. Chapter 19: Nowhere to Go?

Chapter 19: Nowhere to Go?

Shadow tried to get out of his car, only to see Sonic and Ben with their guns drawn.

"Well, Shadow, so much for wanting to be #1, but your plans got wrecked, so to speak." said Sonic.

"This isn't over, Sonic! When I get out, the world won't be big enough for the world for you to hide in!" Shadow growled as he struggled to get out from his wrecked Saleen. But Ben stomped on Shadow's hand, and threatened to crush his wrist.

Sonic then heard the sound of FCPU sirens in the distance. "C'mon Ben, we're out of here."

"Right Sonic." said Ben as they jumped back into their cars and raced off into the distance.

Shadow then growled as he lay trapped under the car, bleeding, as the FCPU Cruisers swarmed his car with guns drawn.

Chief Johnson was in the FBI Building when an assistant reported in. "Chief, we have Shadow the Hedgehog in custody, and we have the evidence."

"Good, do you have Sonic and all his associates in custody as well?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir. We hit all their garages a few minutes ago, but they appear deserted."

"Sheridan…" grumbled the chief. "Where is Sheridan and his team?!"

"We don't know sir. We've turned the whole city inside out. There is no trace of them."

"Sheridan will be dealt with later." The Chief then got a call on his phone: "Johnson."

"Johnson, please tell me that Sonic is where he belongs." said Detective Baines.

"No, Baines, he has escaped." said Johnson.

"I shouldn't have trusted you guys in the first place to deal with this problem of mine! Now our main man won't be too pleased to hear of this!!"

"I still ran him out, you don't have to worry. The evidence will be safe from anyone else." said Johnson as he hung up.

The Sonic Speeders, The Babylon Rogues, and the Chaotix stood at an overlook outside of town, and were starting to worry. "I hope Sonic is okay." said Amy in a worried tone.

"Well, I heard on the scanner that Shadow is in cuffs, but Sonic isn't." said Knuckles.

But then they heard the sound of two cars racing towards them. It was Sonic's GT and Ben's Bugatti in the rear. They both stopped and exited their cars.

Everyone was excited to see Sonic had made it. Amy then embraced her love, and then Jet said: "So Sonic, here we are. We've sunk to the bottom once again."

"Nope, as long as we stick together, we'll always be the best." said Sonic.

They then got back to their cars where Tails then asked: "Sonic, where will we go anyway?"

Sonic, opening the door of his Ford GT, then said: "Whichever way the road leads." He then looked towards Ben and said, "And we have Ben here to help us steer clear of the cops."

Ben gave a thumbs-up as he jumped back into his Bugatti. With Sonic in the lead, the 3 racing crews set off into the night, going to wherever the road would take them.

The End

(Author's Note: This is to be continued.)


End file.
